Second Chances to Make Things Right
by GigglingGothGirl
Summary: [working title: not sure if I love it... rated T for now] Ahsoka left the order and she went home, time passes but it doesn't heal all wounds. Anakin has to fight separatists on Shili when he gets there he swears he feels her. Plans are made for her to return but will it all be worth it? Or will everything crash and burn? Please Read and Review Anisoka Anakin x Ahsoka
1. Don't Leave I Won't

_**Chapter one: together again**_

 _ **A/N: I'm at it again… making another because let's face it I wrote 'How did it begin, and how will it end?' almost 3 years ago while moving, doing a chapter a day, for the most part. Soo it might have been a bit rushed… and sloppy and oh the grammar errors… One day I'll edit it. Today however, is not that day. This is a new fic completely separate from all the others timeline wise. I'm not sure how long this will be but I guess we will find out. It starts right at the end of season 5 where Ahsoka leaves and it was created with the feels in mind.**_

 _ **Warning: possible future smut (I don't know yet), mentions of depression, and possibly PTSD**_

 _Flashback/thoughts_  
Normal  
 _ **Togruti**_

 _Ahsoka was baffled beyond baffled even, it took everything she had not to lash out at the council then and there. Was she even hearing them correctly? Several hours ago they were ready to have her put to death over a crime she didn't even commit and now they were saying she was being… advanced… to a Jedi Knight? She crossed her arms and looked at them before looking at the floor._

" _They're asking you back Ahsoka… I'm asking you back." She heard him say yet it sounded so distant in his hand was her Jedi braid being held out to her for her to take. In truth she wanted nothing more as her blue orbs filled with pain she couldn't look at him very long too much would be said if she opened her mouth. How badly she wanted to accept it, accept him and just have him hold her, make her feel safe again. How could she when he had been the only one to defend her? How was she supposed to trust the council if they couldn't trust her first? She closed his gloved hand with both of her own and vaguely heard herself speak something to him felt herself turn and walk away. She felt him coming after her head him yelling towards her. She stopped and turned to face him once more. He asked why she was doing this and she explained herself._

" _I trusted you I stood by you," he told her and she felt like sobbing_

" _I know you did Anakin," she paused rarely speaking his name "and I'm grateful for that… but this isn't about you, I can't stay here any longer." She had said to him and he scolded her or maybe he was trying to persuade her to stay. She said she couldn't that she had to sort this out on her own. He said he knew how she was feeling and she had told him she knew before she walked away. Leaving her home, leaving her life, a tear slipped down her cheek as she boarded the next ship there was to Shili, it might have been hours, it could have easily have been days before she arrived on her home world. She found her old tribe; they welcomed her in not understanding why she was there but also not prying as to why._

That was a few months ago now, Ahsoka was generally settling into her new civilian life. She took care of the children with the mothers, hunted with the males, and helped out where she could. Her nights were not peaceful, her days just another distraction.

Days turned to weeks…weeks turned to months and eventually Anakin stopped counting, the pain just too much. Ever since the day he watched his Padawan walked down the steps; his heart shattered. He barely felt anything after that; he could hear dark voices in his head, beckoning him to come to the dark side. Nightmares plagued his mind; he was at a lost at what to do. He was scared, terrified even. He had Obi-Wan but his Padawan…she understood him more than anyone else in this Order did. But when she walked away…ignoring his pleading it felt like everything that had been through had been disregarded.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. I'm headed there now." He spoke into the comlink as he flew his ship into the green planet of Shili. Damn Separatists, they couldn't learn a lesson could they? Landing, he got out of the ship and the Clone Drop ships landed behind him, "We'll make camp here tonight. Rex, start a perimeter." He looked around the green foliage,

"Yes sir! Get a move on it men!" Rex ordered but Anakin, he looked around and…felt a Force Signature he hadn't felt in…His eyes widened at the realization of who it was. She…she wasn't far…She-

"Gene-" Rex looked around and saw that Anakin had all but vanished. The only trace was the foliage softly swinging side to side as something had moved past it; that something being his General.

Ahsoka meanwhile, was softly cooing to a small group of children comforting them while their fathers hunted and their mothers were finally able to get things done around their houses. They seemed fascinated with her and loved her soft singing in Togruti and her abilities with the force. She was still hurting, still broken, her village elders trying to console her as best they could; offering her any guidance they had but it wasn't enough, maybe he had been right maybe she had been mistaken… it was too late now, too far gone for her to ever return. She still practiced with her sabers, with the force, and tried to meditate when she could but it wasn't the same… he wasn't there. She was taking the children back to their homes for the night when she paused, her eyes going wide, breath hitching in her throat. She forced herself to breathe, to take the rest of the little ones home before running off. It couldn't be right… he couldn't be here… could he? She dropped the last one off before breaking off into a dead sprint coming to the edge of a field of Turu grass. She stood there her eyes scanning the distance before she sighed, her mind and emotions were simply playing with her, she finally decided, she didn't mean enough to the Order, let alone him, for him to even try and find her again. She let out a shuddering breath her hands clenching before she slowly turned and started to walk back.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, ducking and jumping over trees. Using the Force to propel him faster until right when he saw what looked to be a Tribe he could hear shouts and calls and soon…his face was hit with a stick and he landed on the ground, hard. Groaning out he held his face and heard people speaking around him…A language he'd hear at times from Ahsoka…The Togrutan native tongue. Anakin was dragged back to their village and tossed in the main square. Laying there for a moment he shook his head and slowly stood up,

"I…I come in peace. I am with Republic…I…I am a Jedi Knight of the Jedi Order. I mean you no harm." They whispered around him in their native language, "Please, I come in peace." He explained again looked around as they all held their spears and arrows towards him, "I…I felt someone here on your planet. I…I know you do not like outsiders after…"He shook his head; he needed to stay on track,

"I am looking for a friend. She…she was a close friend of mine. A Jedi; like myself. Her name is Ahsoka…Ahsoka Tano." He explained desperate and the whisper grew louder.

 _So, this was her tribe that Plo Koon had taken her from_. The male thought as he slowly looked around to see if he could find those familiar Lekku among the brightly and differently shaped head tails.

"Damnit, Ahsoka…"He cursed to himself, knowing they were growing more and more hostile. He would not attack them…he couldn't.

As she started back she heard people talking, she was still lost in her own thoughts to really pick up what they were saying until she was mere meters from it. She stopped, they were whispering about an outsider and her name came up from several of them.

" _ **What's going on?"**_ she asked one of them in her native tongue slowly pushing her way through the mass of bodies, their tones and posture clearly showed they weren't happy. That feeling was back… she feeling she knew to be him was back and she shoved her way through yelling at them to move she all but stumbled into the circle.

"Anakin…" her voice came out like a broken whisper as she came to stand in front of him. "Oh force… what…" she struggled to breathe her eyes welling up with tears from who knew how many emotions. Anakin felt her, felt her get closer and closer until he heard his name…a name from a voice- _the voice_ \- he could pick from a crowd of millions. For a moment, time froze as he replayed her voice saying his name. This must have been a dream; a dream in the plague of nightmares. This couldn't be real, it couldn't. But, as he slowly turned around he faced her, she let out a broken whimper and launched herself into his chest. Her whole body shuddered as she buried her face in his chest. She didn't trust her voice; Ahsoka barley trusted her legs to keep her up as her hands gripped onto his tunic. He had started to take a step forward, still not believing it was true. That was all until she launched herself into his chest, hugging him. His arms stayed slightly raised unsure of what to do for a moment. But soon, his arms came to wrap around her. Ahsoka could only stand there hoping his hold on her was tight in case her legs really did give out from under her. She whimpered incoherent things into his tunic, things that for all she knew was in Togruti.

"Ahsoka…" He barely managed to get out as his voice ceased to work as the emotions flared inside him. He breathed, trying so hard to fight the tears that wanted to fall from his face, though he knew the action would mess with her senses, he couldn't be made to care and almost relished in the shudder that broke from her, another telltale sign for him to know she was here. She heard him speak, but she couldn't answer with words only broke sobbing into his tunic so much pain, terror, and many other emotions coming out in a matter of moments. She was in his arms and he knew it wasn't some trick or a dream; this was real…she was back…she was okay...

"I've missed you so much…" he breathed out his voice coming just above a whisper.

"I would hope so…" she didn't even know if he heard her or not and ever so slowly she pulled her face back her eyes still spilling over with tears staining her face. She could feel her fellow tribe members relaxing, knowing now he was no danger though probably assuming something else. They dissipated until a few members remained but she didn't dare move so scared it was a dream so utterly and completely terrified if she let go she'd wake up with a chocked scream, her skin covered in sweat, her breathing pants, she couldn't bear another nightmare. He held her tighter too afraid to ever let go. Anakin didn't notice that those around him slowly dissipated and left them alone; the few remaining finally left just leaving the two of them alone. He couldn't help but wonder for a moment what they thought about this. An outsider and one of their kind, in an embrace like this? Surely, they wouldn't approve of any of this but yet…here they were. They were safe and together. This wasn't like the nightmares…this was so real and yet, he was so scared that if he ever let her go he'd wake up in a state of panic and shock. Finally, the tears began to fall and he forced himself to pull away and rested his hands on her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes,

"You're alright…"He said and sniffled, but a smile was on his features. "Gods Ahsoka…I…"He pulled her into another tight hug, "You're okay…and…kriff." He was so happy and relieved that this was real. He knew he had so many questions he needed answers to…but right now; he was just going to enjoy this. His…his Snip's was back, his friend, his… he didn't let that thought finish.

"I…I didn't think you…you would return here…"He said between sniffled and muffled cries. He hated that he showed her this weakness but, no amount of Jedi training could get rid of these emotions. She offered a shaken smile at him before burying her face in his chest again, her hands still fisted in his robes to the point her knuckles paled.

"I didn't know where else to go… so I went back to my tribe…" she whispered her words hitching as she tried to stop the sobs that she couldn't seem to control any longer. She slowly pulled back just enough and released a hand slowly to cup his face and wipe the tears away.

"I…I understand I…it slipped my mind when I…"He cut himself off, but she could finish it on her own. Of course he'd search for her. He'd search far and wide to bring her back. To…to explain to her that she belonged with the Jedi…belonged with her men…belonged with him. He could talk her into it, couldn't he? Bring her back? As she pulled away and gently cupped his face to wipe his tears, he couldn't help but close his eyes and turned his face into her caressed. Such a simple gesture could bring him so much peace...bring him so much calmness. Keeping an arm still wrapped around her, he raised his mechanical-arm to cover her slender hand.

"Master…" she whispered before stopping herself she couldn't really expect that he'd let her return could she? "I'm glad to see you…" she decided and retracted her hand looking down between them.

"I would hope so…"He couldn't help but grin through the tears. For a few moments, he stayed like that, so lost in her eyes and in this moment. Wrapping his arms around her again, he spun her around and set her down. She looked at his arm for a moment her mind racing again and again and finally went he set her down she was glad unable to know how much longer she could stand when it seemed like all she was able to do was shake without really understanding why. He cupped her face in his hands, tilted it up ever so slightly and kissed her forehead softly. He drew away just enough and pressed his forehead to hers. Feeling his lips touch her forehead made her eyes close and when she opened them again she was staring right into his now closed ones.

"I won't fail you again, Ahsoka…I...I won't. I promise you, I won't. Just…"He closed his eyes, "Please come home..." he choked the words out

 _I need you..._

"I thought you'd just given up… forgotten and moved on…" she whispered brokenly "I never thought you'd try to find me…" her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. She took in another shaky breath as his hands cupped her face her eyes wide looking at him. Feeling his lips touch her forehead made her eyes close and when she opened them again she was staring right into his now closed ones.

"Do you think they would really let me come back…" she whispered brokenly "Would I still be your Padawan?" she was almost afraid to ask her hands finding their way into his robes again now grasping onto the fabric of his undershirt.

 _Please don't leave me…_

Anakin held her close to him again and gently rested his cheek on top of her head. He knew what it did but it was in a way to be…close to her. He missed her so much he couldn't even explain. He knew attachments were forbidden but…he'd never been good listening to rules such as that.

"Oh kriff, Ahsoka…" He breathed and kissed her forehead one more time. He was so happy, so happy she was back. Pulling away yet again he looked at her for a moment,

"Of course they would, Ahsoka. You were an asset they…couldn't afford to lose, yet they did. And…you wouldn't be my Padawan anymore but, you would be a Jedi Knight, like me. But…you'd still be home. You'll be with me, Snips." Her nickname feeling so right passing his lips again it felt so natural and calming. She blushed deeply and looked at him when he pulled back she hadn't ever been this close to him before she hadn't been able to be.

"Only if I stay with you…" she whispered "I'm not coming back if I have to go out there and fight this kriffing thing on my own." She spoke with determination in her voice though it was still soft. "Only if I stay with you…" she whispered again nuzzling her face against his neck her hand that was buried in his robes idly toying with them. "Promise me that and I'll come back…" she mumbled into his shirt and skin unsure if he even heard let alone understood. He held her closer, enjoying her proximity. He missed her so damn much and…it was as if not a day had passed since they last saw each other,

"Yes…yes I can promise that. You don't have to fight on your own. You don't. I'm with you till the end, Snips. Wherever you go, I go. I… I'm not leaving you again; never again." He breathed and blinked away the tears. Pulling away, he held her face again and pressed a kiss to her brow and held it there for a moment. Her eyes glazed over slightly as he kissed her forehead again, being so close, physically and emotionally, she felt dizzy and was thankful to be sitting.

"Please don't leave me…" she whispered her voice all but begging though she was sure she was repeating herself over and over, it caused her to look away slightly not fully knowing why she had said that. "I won't leave if you won't fight with me." She mumbled pretending to be interested in a random loose thread on his tunic rather than looking into his light blue eyes again. Her voice sounded broken, as though leaving the order had made her realize all she'd seen and done.

"But can you leave, Ahsoka. Can you leave your tribe?" He asked pulling his face away to look at her.

"I can…" she whispered "I know not if I'd ever be able to come back again after but I can leave…" she mumbled softly, "Maybe if you talked with the elders… they'd allow me to leave peacefully…" she said still playing with the thread. "Have them understand what's happening…" she added finally looking up at him again her own blue orbs wide. He nodded, then without thinking he pulled away one more time and stared into her eyes,

"I'm not going anywhere, Ahsoka. I will never, ever leave you. I…promise you." He whispered and without even thinking his hands came to cup her face and he tilted it up and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide in shock before her blush deepened and she returned the action. One arm coming to wrap its way loosely around his neck, the other still against his undershirt. She didn't want to move, she didn't even breathe for a long while before pulling back just enough to speak a few words.

"I won't leave you either…" she whispered timidly and hid her flushed face again

 **[a/n: end of the first chapter, I should probably state again… COMPLETELY separate from my other fics. Also slight AU as there is no Anakin x Padme… haven't decided what's happened to her yet… I think I will have them be friends that could be really nice. ]**


	2. Making Plans

_**Chapter two making plans**_

 _ **[a/n: I know not how often I will update this, it could be every few days it could be longer but reviewing it makes me want to continue. So please review and suggestions are always welcome. Also, starting this does not mean I've abandoned 'Where is the end now?' I have a few chapters and bits in progress for that one at the moment.]**_

 _ **Togruti**_ **  
** _Thoughts  
_ Normal

He didn't know how long they sat like that… he was holding her tight but soon they separated from one another and Ahsoka guided him through her tribe, many looking and staring, to the Elders.

" _ **My Elders,"**_ she started bowing and motioned for Anakin to follow in turn. _**"This is my Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker…"**_ she introduced him. _**"We wish to discuss my return to the order."**_ Anakin watched as she spoke in her native tongue, it sounded strange and yet similar, perhaps he had heard it on Tatooine.

" _ **A Jedi is what you are with the Jedi is where you belong."**_ One of the three elders, a female named Ayana spoke.

" _ **What do you wish for us to do?"**_ another asked, his name was Kono, and Ahsoka translated briefly before speaking again herself,

" _ **I wish to leave peacefully with Anakin. Return to the Order and the Republic, fight and end this war for good so these children never need to see that which I've seen."**_ Everything about how she spoke in Togruti was different from basic, her speech pattern changed, her word pattern everything different.

" _ **Only way to leave in peace is a Union between that who is leaving and that who is taking."**_ The third elder, Anunka said sternly, of the three he was the most traditional.

" _ **I cannot form a Union, attachments are forbidden in the Jedi Order."**_

" _ **Then you will not leave with peace."**_ Anunka spoke and Anakin could tell by the tension in the room it wasn't good.

"Please, I don't want to rip her away from her family and her people in a manner that will cause harm to both parties involved…" Anakin spoke and Ahsoka translated, "I need her, I cannot fight this war without her," he paused "She's an incredible Jedi and I know she will amount to something… I don't however want her to fear rejection by her family."

" _ **The only way is a union."**_

" _ **What if it weren't a true one…?"**_ Ayana asked

" _ **And what would that look like?"**_ Anunka looked at the other

" _ **We would marry them but they would not mate. Therefore not a true union,"**_ she started and Ahsoka briefly translated.

" _ **It could work, our unions are only kept for the records of our tribe not, the Galactic Republic, they could hardly care."**_ Kono stated, he and Ayana agreed to the terms. _**"Consider it more of a going away blessing than a Union if that eases your mind."**_ He smiled fondly and Anunka grumbled something Ahsoka wasn't going to repeat.

" _ **Then it is settled, one week from today. There is much for you to learn human… let us hope you are a quick study."**_ Ayana smirked

"I will not let you down." Anakin in turn stated and they left, he couldn't help it he hugged her close.

"You will be able to leave…" he whispered

"By a Union… Anakin what if the council-"

"The council won't and if they do they shouldn't be able to say anything about it…" he whispered softly and pulled back after a long moment. "I have to go back to base camp, I'll contact the council and let them know your conditions, and I'll come back tomorrow alright?" he asked but didn't really want to leave.

"I won't be in the village until late, I'm going hunting tomorrow morning, ought to be back around sunset."

"Then I will see you then…" he said as they walked towards the edge of her tribe, Anakin pressed a kiss against her forehead before he started off.

When he returned his troops looked up and Rex was the first to approach him.

"General you're back…" he paused "Where did you go…?"

"I found Ahsoka…" he didn't know how else to state it and soon her name was spreading in hushed whispers through the camp.

"She's here… on Shili… I guess that makes sense." Rex said as they walked to the com room.

"She's with her tribe, Rex… she's coming home…" her smiled softly and Rex couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the very idea. He knew, as did all the others, since she left the General hadn't been doing well. He had been sleeping and eating less, he wasn't doing well.

"Is she really going to leave?" he asked "After everything…" he wanted the commander back as badly as the next person.

"She had some conditions… she seemed nervous about going back, with good reason," he contacted the council.

"Skywalker, something to report…?" Windu started and said person nodded seeing the rest of the council members there and present.

"Camp is set up and we've been monitoring the Separatist movements," he paused. "I found Ahsoka, she's with her tribe." Anakin started and various reactions could be seen.

"Return to the Order is she?" Yoda asked

"She wants to but…" he paused "I think she's apprehensive… I told her she wouldn't be my Padawan learner anymore, she'd be a knight… would that statement be correct?" he asked keeping his tone in check, he was still angry with them.

"Yes it would, I don't see why not." Windu confirmed

"She asked not to have to fight on her own, she asked to still fight with me despite her Knight status, and I think being on Shili gave time for the fighting to catch up with her…"

"Wouldn't surprise me…" Shaak Ti spoke up "I think Master Plo, Master Kenobi and I should come, there are several things that could get lost in translation…" the female master stated

"Go there you will ease tensions with the tribe you must, bring Ahsoka back you must also." Yoda said and with a few more words the transmission ended.

"Master Ti seemed a little… on edge…" Rex commented and Anakin let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah I know… the only way Ahsoka is allowed to leave with peace is a Union… from what I understand it's pretty much a marriage and a mating ceremony." He let out a nervous laugh. "That's not what's happening… there is a Union but not any mating."

"Sir, if it brings her back, I don't care." He laughed sitting next to the other male. "I never understood your rules with attachments."

"Sometimes Rex, neither do I." he laughed "Will you be happy to have her back?"

"Of course, someone has to keep you from getting killed." The pair chucked at one another

Ahsoka was going down to the lake with the other women and their children. They were all stripping to wash themselves of the warm Shili air and chatted idly about things.

" _ **He's not bad for a human."**_ One commented and Ahsoka couldn't help but agree

" _ **I see not why you need to have a union to leave though…"**_ another by the name of Ami spoke and Ahsoka sighed

" _ **Neither do I, I'm not allowed to form attachments,"**_

" _ **I don't think you should be shunned, you're a Jedi, you should be there fighting, I know what happened was hard but I think you've grown since then, you practice all of the time but even we can see sometimes you just want to go back.."**_ they all agreed and Ahsoka smiled. They bathed, ate, and then she went to sleep as she'd have to get up early the following morning in order to hunt.

Shaak Ti was boarding a shuttle with Plo Koon and Obi-wan as it took off she started pacing back and forth until they finally sat her down.

"I'm worried about her," she stated with a sigh. "What if she's not well…?"

"If you're asking are there any emotional side effects I'm sure that there are but to be fair Anakin is showing more himself…" Obi-wan sighed "Her leaving had a far greater effect than he'd care to admit."

"But if she's leaving peacefully I know not how other than a Union." Shaak Ti started and Plo Koon nodded in return, when he had found Ahsoka the first time he had to gain their trust he spent several months with the tribe before they allowed him to take her. He witnessed a few during his time there.

"What's a Union?" Obi-wan asked and Shaak Ti explained it. "Gods…" he sighed "Anakin what have you gotten yourself into…" he groaned

"I don't think they'd do another guardian passing…" Plo Koon said it had been how he brought her to the temple the first time, he was deemed a guardian.

"She's too old to have a guardian passing done I think…" Shaak Ti sighed as the continued their travels to her home world.

 **[a/n: what do you think? Like it? Don't like it? Let me know! Every review means a lot!]**


	3. Locals

**Chapter three locals**

 **[a/n: I hope you guys like this. Please leave a review follow or fave to get all the updates**

 **Also to the guest who said I may want to add character tags... I can only tag a max of 3 characters and most of the characters for the summary were well... used for the summary so I don't know what you meant and since you're a guest I cannot PM you... so I really can't add any... sorry]**

 _Thoughts_  
Normal  
 _ **Togruti  
**_

Ahsoka was woken before morning by Nashoba and they got ready along with the others to leave for a hunt. Ahsoka when she hunted wore traditional clothes which comprised of a small top and shorts. She took her sabers with her but rarely used them. They set out into the fields traveling for several hours.

" _ **Are you leaving with him?"**_ Nashoba asked and she nodded softly _**"He should not have you…"**_ he all but spat and Ahsoka sighed, word of her 'union' with the human male had spread quickly through their tribe as people prepared for the event.

" _ **He is not going to have me… it's not a true union."**_ She sighed but he was still angered _**"You needn't play my protector."**_ She added to which he scoffed.

" _ **Still don't like him,"**_

" _ **Well you're not my guardian you don't need to worry."**_ Ahsoka informed him.

It was another hour before they got to the hunting sight and an additional one before they started hunting. It was a good hunt when they finally ended it, Ahsoka who often was more predatory than the other, had blood splattered on her skin as they walked back. She still had a look in her eyes that seemed a polar opposite from the timid doe eye look of yesterday. They were lustful, dangerous, and deviant.

Anakin had been waiting with Plo, Obi-wan, and Shaak Ti when they heard the battle cries. They all looked and spotted her Anakin was stunned watching her all but saunter in, her presence was almost foreign. It shifted slowly as she spotted him and the others.

"Master Plo, Master Ti, Master Kenobi, I'm surprised but happy to see you." She said and her body language started shifting, shifting away from her primal hunting self into the snippy young woman they all knew and loved.

" _ **So this is Skywalker…"**_ Nashoba scowled stalking around Anakin. He hadn't calmed as fast as Ahsoka had, he was still wired, still wanting to hunt.

" _ **Enough…"**_ Ahsoka cautioned her teeth barred in defense. Shaak Ti pulled the other two back wishing not to be in the middle should something happen.

" _ **He's scum, pathetic; he couldn't even lay a scratch on an Akul."**_ He snarled, Anakin watched the other male, he didn't move, didn't challenge him but noticed how Ahsoka's presence in the force changed again, he'd felt it before yet couldn't place it now.

" _ **I said enough!"**_ she snapped and in an instant Nashoba had Anakin tackled to the ground knife to his neck.

"You don't deserve to be hers." He said in rough basic and in an instant a war cry came out and Ahsoka tackled him off of the other. They rolled on the ground for a while before going at one another. In an instant Shaak Ti removed Ahsoka's sabers, no one needed to die. They were growling and snarling at one another looking as though they'd actually kill each other given the chance. Their words were in Togruti yet unclear to be made out in the tossing and turning in the dirt. Anakin made a move to try and break them up but Shaak Ti stopped him

"You do not want to be in the middle of that Skywalker…"

"You're just going to let them fight?" he asked and looked to the other Togrutan woman.

"It's not uncommon; they haven't come out of that hunter feeling. He is still very much looking for blood he's settled on yours."

"Is he angry at me because he wanted Ahsoka?" Anakin couldn't help but asking and felt a pang of anger run through him.

"Far from it Skywalker," Plo Koon started watching the pair. "That's Nashoba, he's Ahsoka's older brother, and my guess is because their parents are gone he's trying to be the man of the house…"

"Wouldn't he be?" Anakin paused "I know she doesn't like being told what to do but shouldn't she understand why?"

"He's not her guardian; Plo Koon was deemed such when he brought Ahsoka to the temple." Obi-wan spoke up; he seemed rather fascinated with the fight. They all watched as Nashoba had Ahsoka pinned on the ground clamped his hands around her throat as the younger Tano sibling clawed at his skin drawing blood, she was in a rage she hadn't had the time to think about using the force at all. Anakin couldn't stand there any longer he grabbed the other and pulled him off trying his best to restrain him.

"You're hurting your sister! You're going to kill her!" He snapped and watched Ahsoka sputter for breath slowly sitting up and glaring at the man Anakin was restraining.

" _ **You son of a bitch,"**_ She cursed at him her eyes deadly she made another move to attack the other when the elders stepped between them all. Anakin slowly let go of the male and started to walk away when he was punched square in the jaw. Ahsoka was at his side seemingly in no time at all. She was looking order his face and started cursing under her breath in Togruti at her brother.

"I'm fine snips its ok… calm down." He said watching as she registered his voice and seemed to relax.

"I told you not to get involved…" Shaak Ti sighed

The rest of the night and evening was spent talking to elders, eating with the rest of the tribe and Ahsoka tending to Anakin's jaw and then later her brother's wounds as a peace offering.

"I didn't know you had siblings…" Anakin started as they watched some of the people dance around a fire.

"I have a brother and two sisters, they both live in different tribes pretty far from here, our parents past several years ago…" she started and Anakin noticed how she had a slight accent from switching tongues.

"Are you nervous?" he asked and she shook her head.

"It's not real… it's just a peacemaker…" she paused "You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"I want you to be leaving with peace."

"Then are you nervous?" she asked and he shook his head

"What's there to be nervous about?" he asked and she giggled

"Many things Anakin, this isn't like a normal marriage… it's very… important to us…"

"I will learn and do everything I possibly can…" he said one arm wrapping around her shoulders loosely as they sat in a happy silence.

The next morning the group was still there an Anakin was invited, begrudgingly, by Nashoba to go on a hunt. The human agreed not wanting to cause any more rifts and he was lead off dressing in something different no armor, he stayed in his pants and booths and still had his saber but he was without a shirt and kept on the glove covering his mechanical arm. Again he was almost stunned by Ahsoka's attire, reminded him of the outfit she used to wear when she was first his Padawan except now she was far more developed. She seemed at a strange ease as she chatted with the others and they looked at him.

" _ **Don't you think he will be spotted?"**_ one asked and she shook her head

" _ **Not if he is quiet."**_ She replied easily and they slowly started off. Anakin was filled in by her on where they were going and what they'd be hunting. The dos and don'ts of hunting on Shili

"Do give thanks before talking the creatures' life. Do not let it suffer." She started "Do stay with the group, do not run off on your own you will probably die."

"What about Akul?" he asked

"If you see one stay still and do not move if you try to run it will kill you, if you try to attack it will kill you, if you try to play dead-" he cut her off

"Let me guess it will kill me?" he chuckled but she wasn't in the mood to joke

"There is no antidote for you Anakin…" her tone was serious "Togruta had enough of a natural immunity that we can survive their toxins." She looked at the others "You have no such luck and there will be nothing anyone can do."

"Then I'll stick close to you." He offered a smile and was eased when she returned it.

At the village Plo Koon, Obi-wan, and Shaak Ti were sitting with the Elders making plans for the upcoming Union.

"Why aren't you hunting with them?" Obi-wan asked and she let out a laugh

"Women don't usually hunt, the only time we do is when we are preparing to kill our first Akul." She went on, "My Master taught me how to hunt different creatures in preparation… just as I taught Ahsoka."

"I never asked but how old was she?" Obi-wan questioned

"About 13, it was about a year before she became Skywalker's Padawan, she wanted to be a learner but with the war happening most feared she was too young and not strong enough." Shaak Ti laughed "She came out of the Turu grass covered in blood and scratches, there was a lot of pain, but she had what she wanted."

"We do not eat Akul, their meat is rancid." A Togrutan woman explained in just as rough basic as Nashoba had the day before.

"And it'd kill us easily?" Obi-wan asked he got a nod in return

 **[A/n: next chapter will have stuff about the hunt]**


	4. Hunting

**Chapter four: hunting**

 **[A/n: I have several things kinda planned out for this story but if there's something in particular you'd like to see let me know. Not the tags... I don't know what other characters I might tag if I tag any at all... also updates will be slower this month since I'm doing SasuSaku Month and didn't write all of them in advanced As always please review.]**

 _Thoughts_  
Normal  
 _ **Togruti  
**_

They finally got to the hunting grounds and all of them sat, waiting in the Turu grass for it to begin, they knew this area, knew where their prey would be and knew how to get at it. All at once a heard tore through the grass and they all started at once with the attack. Anakin watched for a moment before trying to join in and it seemed as though it'd taken moments but yet almost half an hour had gone by before it was over. She was panting hard that strange state from yesterday back, her presence almost foreign and now, Anakin remembered where he'd felt it before. When they were escaping the citadel and the Anooba were chasing them, she was still running around listening and looking for anything else before she settled with the others and started to preserve the meat. He helped as he could and they headed down to a stream to clean off their hands however Ahsoka was still covered in it yet she seemed not to care. She started heading back when she heard shouts from the others and took off in a dead sprint Anakin was soon to follow.

He was almost back to the small clearing when he heard a strange growl, nothing like what he'd heard earlier from whatever the other thing was. Slowly he turned to look at it and was met with a massive beast clad in orange fur growling and snarling at him. He stared at the thing not knowing what it was but it didn't like him. Ahsoka was soon back, off to his side and stared at it.

"Hey snips… what's this?" he asked his voice low

"Don't move." It was all she was going to tell him it seemed "When I attack it run, it will be too preoccupied with me and you can get the others, they spotted some further off we didn't see this one…" her hands were slowly grabbing for her sabers keeping them off in her hands.

"Ahsoka, what is it…" he asked again but she wasn't looking at him and he didn't dare turn away from it.

"Akul," she got ready to attack her body slowly coiling to launch at it. "Anakin, I mean it…" she jumped at it turning on her sabers using the force to launch herself at it "Run!" her command was absolute and he did, she had been right it was distracted by her. It seemed like it was hours before he found all of the others

"Ahsoka is fighting an Akul." He wasn't sure if they actually understood him but the key words of her name and the beast stood out and they were running in the direction he had come. She was fighting the Akul but mostly just toying with it. She didn't really need it to die so she saw no reason to have it do so. When the others crashed in through the grass it's attention seemed to turn back to Anakin, having not seen a human probably ever it decided that he'd make a nice meal.

" _ **Get him out of here!"**_ She all but screamed and started trying to get it to follow her _**"Take him back to the tribe I'll get there on my own."**_ She ordered but they weren't moving and in turn she let out a long string of curses slashing at it with her saber and its attention was back on her. She was in the state Anakin had only recently identified yet not given a name to, Shaak Ti referred to it as a hunter state, but he didn't know if that was true. It started chasing her and he went to follow but the others stopped him.

"She told us to take you back…" Nashoba said and Anakin shook his head

"I'm not about to leave her to fight that thing…"

"You have to, your kind is not allowed to harm them," he stated and Anakin sighed relenting to stay on the edge of the field they had started in. Half of the party went to take the meat back while the other half waited. It was night by the time they heard Ahsoka call again and when she exited Anakin was both shocked and amazed. She was absolutely covered in blood, completely and utterly covered in a splatter. She had a bag and dropped it on the ground before kneeling herself. Anakin held her softly and noticed a few wounds.

"Gods Ahsoka are you alright?" He asked and she slowly nodded Nashoba looked in the bag to find Akul teeth, their people used them for things that off worlders loved. Anakin picked her up cradling her against his chest and they started heading back, she didn't seem to be doing well her breathing was coming out in shallow pants and she felt far too cold.

When they returned Shaak Ti ran up looking the girl over and instructed Anakin to bring her over to the bath house so she could clean her wounds before they grew infected.

"You could have gotten her killed!" Nashoba yelled once she was out of earshot

"I didn't mean to find an Akul in a damn field!" he snapped back and Obi-wan came over

"Both of you stop it! Ahsoka wouldn't want you both fighting like insolent children." He sounded annoyed with them

It was another few hours before Anakin was able to see her again and he almost cried at the sight, she was lying down covered in little scratches and a few larger ones covered by bandages. He sat down next to her and she stirred.

"Hey snips…" his voice cracked and she shook her head

"Don't cry Anakin please, I'm fine I'll feel better tomorrow I promise, I've had worse." She grabbed his hand and he held it close. "Where are the others?"

"Hunting party is all back, Obi-wan and Plo Koon went back to base camp, they had to make sure the men were defended against those things…" he said softly and she nodded, her breathing sounded better but she was still cold.

"Good…" her eyes were starting to close again but she gently tugged at his hand. "Stay?" she asked softly and he laid down next to her pulling and tucking her in close to his chest pressing a soft kiss to her head between her Montrals, she shuddered and let out a breathless sound her hands fisting into his robes.

"You always do that…" he chuckled and his breath caused another

"Sensitive…" she whimpered nuzzling into his chest.

They spent the night like that and when morning came Ahsoka felt like she'd gotten really drunk the night prior with the clones. Which happened once and everyone regretted it the next morning, Anakin had been angered she'd done it, and angry at his men for letting her. She groaned and moved nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

"Tired?"

"Sore… head hurts…" she replied and he laughed lightly her hand reached up and felt for his face before feeling for his lips and once she hit her mark she pinched them closed "Shhhhh…"

It was another few hours before she got up and felt better aside from the deep soreness in her muscles

"You're lucky you didn't get bit like last time." Shaak Ti smiled as they ate

"Gods don't remind me…" Anakin looked up from learning something

"What happened?" he asked and she explained that it felt like fire running through her blood and she was barely conscious for a good few days.

Anakin was then sent to leave saying that with the union being close (only a few days) he wasn't allowed to see her. Shaak Ti was staying behind and Plo Koon was tasked with teaching the other Jedi what he would need to know.

 **[A/n: I don't want this to get stuck and/or move slowly because I'll be damned if I'm doing another 50 chapter monster… still need to edit that…]**


	5. Union

**Chapter Five Union**

 **[A/n:** **Alright really important** **, I am not a native person, I'm not part of the culture that performs weddings like this therefore all my information is solely based on the internet and what it tells me… I took aspects from several different cultures that I found interesting and these are in no way meant to be seen as disrespectful, I really thought these different traditions were beautiful, if you are a part of the culture and noticed that I got something wrong please PM me and I will be happy to fix it. Much love, and as always please review]**

Ahsoka was woken up early, before the sun was even beginning to touch its rays over the horizon line. White paint was applied in intricate designs that would stain her skin for a little while. Prayers were said, vows rehearsed, and final fittings made. She was dressed in a deep red color with gold accents. Montrals wrapped with delicate gold wire, her Lekku much the same, more shika beads were added onto what she had before.

Anakin wasn't woken so early but Nashoba came to aid him in getting ready, telling him what he was to say and do for the final time, and correcting his pronunciation of Togruti words and gestures. Obi-wan found it to be very amusing as did Plo Koon. Several hours later they were taken back to the tribe, Rex came with while the rest of the troops stayed, they didn't know nor did they need to. He was placed in a tent with Obi-wan and Rex while Plo Koon left, he was Ahsoka's guardian he was needed for a few final ceremonies.

"For a faux union they are making a fuss…" Anakin sighed and Obi-wan chuckled

"It's only faux to you, Ahsoka, and the rest of us, to her tribe it's very real." He paused "This is an incredible moment… outsiders are rarely, if ever, able to see what happens during these ceremonies, and any Togrutan Jedi haven't seen them as anything more than toddlers."

"Well then I'm glad your preserving the knowledge side is happy…" Anakin sighed and went over all the things that he would do and that would happen.

Ahsoka was being dressed for the last time and Shaak Ti smiled

"Never thought I'd see you in something so formal Little Soka." Plo Koon commented and she laughed lightly

"Neither did I… then again I didn't think I'd come back here nevertheless leave again…" she commented and finally they were all lead to the center of the village.

When Anakin saw her any thought he had was gone, she looked stunning, covered in white paint that looked like lace branded onto her skin, the way her head tails were wrapped and their stripes accented, how the dress she wore just accented everything just right. Her head picked up and she looked at him before blushing deeply her Lekku showing it as well. Anakin was dressed in something just as formal except the colors seemed to be opposite to her own, where her main color was a deep red it was his accent. Plo and Nashoba gave her away as their 'parents' stood around and each said a few things in Togruti before stepping back.

" _ **Today we honor the union of one of our own."**_ Kono started speaking his voice carrying loudly across the tribe's people. _**"She's proven herself a skilled huntress, caretaker, and Jedi."**_ He handed Anakin a strip of leather which he carefully tied around Ahsoka's wrist as the Elders spoke in Togruti and the tribe's people crossed sticks, it was meant to symbolize their union lasting. Everything was thought out, everything had a meaning. Her hands were clasped in his own as she shifted slightly, but by what he couldn't tell. They were told to exchange vows and Ahsoka went first biting her cheek for a moment.

" _ **I promise to be yours for as long as I am breathing, I promise to fight with you and for you, not against you. I promise to stay at your side and not leave it. I promise to become what you know I can become. I promise to be strong even if I feel weak and gentle even when I feel harsh."**_ Her words in Togruti but he caught several of them and he smiled

" _ **I promise to keep you from harm even by my own doing. I promise to fight with you and for you, not against you. I promise to stay by your side. I promise to push you to what I know you will become. I promise to be strong, I promise to care for you from this point on as long as I am still breathing."**_ He said in turn, his Togruti rough but judging by her reactions she had understood. The pair lit a candle together and said a prayer before Anakin was told to kiss her. She was blushing deeply as he did so, his lips gentle yet urgent, against her own. It was quick but filled with things unspoken by both.

The rest of the night was filled with blessings, food, and general partying Ahsoka herself dancing with some of the others and her brother Anakin trying and slowly picking it up. It was happy and light, as though any thoughts of war were long gone, out of their minds for now, tomorrow she would leave, go back to their base camp, finish out the mission and then be back into a war of fighting against the separatists. So, for right now, she wasn't going to think about her status as a Jedi, or those joining in on the fun, she was just going to think about the person beside her as they danced and laughed and smiled.

Anakin could sense how she continued to push any thoughts of tomorrow away; he knew she'd rather live in the moment than really think about what might happen. He was content to do the same, he cared for her more than anything, she was back, she was with him, she was his… she was coming home.

As the party died down they stayed in the same place Ahsoka babbling on about random things she would miss or looking forward to as she slowly changed from the dress careful to fold it. Anakin followed suit before she lay down against him, her Lekku and Montrals still wrapped in their attire and he carefully undid all of it adding it to the pile.

"Those were my parents…." She said sleepily, she was a little tipsy as she nuzzled against him.

"Your brother had them?" he asked and she nodded softly

"He will use them with his own bride… and so on…" she yawned softly and he wrapped his arms around her, nothing else mattered, he listened to her speak, heard her breathing, but she was safe in his arms.

"You looked stunning…" he whispered a slight blush across his features and she all but purred her response

"As did you Master Skywalker." She giggled and buried her face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent, it relaxed her, made her feel calm, knowing the next several days would be excitement and fighting, this moment was nice.

 **[A/n: alright liked it? Didn't? Let me know. Some of the traditions were of a Hindu wedding; others were of some Kenyan tribes. As always reviews are welcomed and let me know if you want to see anything]**


	6. Returning

**Chapter Six Returning**

 **[A/n: I'm happy that people seem to like this so much. Confession: started writing this at work, but I sit at a desk all day so it's not strange for me to be typing something up. As always, review and write what you'd like to see.]**

 _Flashback/Thoughts_

 _ **Togruti**_

Anakin was the first to wake up, he wasn't such a lightweight compared to Ahsoka and watched her sleeping, her head was on his chest next to his shoulder and her hands sprawled across his bare chest, every once in a while they would twitch across his skin. The action, now that he was awake, sent a shiver down his spine though he was still smiling softly. Her face was peaceful and he smiled happily at he kissed the top of her head watching as she shivered in her sleep before waking up.

"Morning Ahsoka…" his voice was soft and she smiled and stretched out before continuing to press up against his side.

"Morning…" she whispered sleepily and almost absent mindedly placed feather light kisses along exposed skin.

"You're leaving today…" he whispered "Scared to be back on the front lines?" he kept his tone even despite the slight distraction of her sleep heavy actions.

"I have you… you promised to keep me safe… I won't be scared." She smirked softly before slowly sitting up and slipping from the bed, she was barley dressed; a shirt far too big that ended right past her butt. Anakin took a moment to look her over before she started changing and he followed suit.

"Good to hear…" he smiled willing his mind to calm itself. They dressed and then left Ahsoka packing up what she would need before heading out. She was greeted by the children first and cooed to them softly in Togruti, she made probably empty promises of returning, that she would see what they each grew up to be, in truth she knew she'd not return. Not unless she got a Togrutan Padawan of her own or taught a youngling like Master Ti had done.

Nashoba came up and hugged her they exchanged several words for a while, Anakin watched on with silence as they spoke. The siblings separated and Nashoba looked at Anakin offering his hand out.

"You're her protector now." He said in rough basic Anakin shook the others hand firmly

"I'll keep her safe she will be one of the best Jedi, I know it." He smiled and shortly after the pair left her village.

They walked in relative silence back to base camp but once there it changed as Ahsoka easily integrated herself back with the troops. They saw Obi-wan, Plo Koon, and Shaak Ti off as they were not needed on Shili aside from making sure a war didn't break out.

"Hey snips," Anakin started and said person looked up from listing to a group chat about some war stories she'd missed out on. "Let's do some training before we go off fighting tomorrow alright?" he asked and she nodded smoothly pushing herself up with the force as they walked over to the edge of the camp.

Ahsoka got in her stance main saber ignited and soon they were sparring, it lasted for hours, Anakin correcting things every once in a while but he marveled at how she didn't lose as much as he thought she might have after being away for so long. He was however noticing that she had grown a little more since the last time he saw her, Lekku just a little longer, Montrals just a little taller, figure just a little further. He dismissed the train of thought as she flipped towards him ready to strike. He blocked it pushing her back and watching her slid on the loose dirt. She looked at him with a devious smirk and ignited her second saber.

"Getting confident are you?" he jested but didn't get a reply as they started sparring harder than before. The clones watched and cheered on, it'd been a while since they'd seen one of their long sparring matches and almost as long since they'd seen their general back to his old self. Anakin couldn't help but remember when she had made her second one.

" _Did you finish it yet?" he asked as he entered their shared chambers on their fleet's flagship._

" _Almost…" she said her eyes were closed and the pieces were floating around with the force, she'd put it together then take it apart again and again before she finally inserted her crystal and with a gentle motion collapsed the expanded saber before grabbing it with her hand._

" _Done now?" he asked and she in turn nodded and handed it to him. He turned it on and gave it a few swings before deactivating it and handing it back. "Very nice, mastering two sabers should be interesting." He commented_

" _All the better to keep you from getting yourself killed." She had smirked before they went off to one of the training rooms to practice._

Now she was beginning to in fact master them, it'd take her a while longer, but she would do it. They continued their sparring until he saw a chance and took it, knocking her to the ground. They were both panting heavily by this time in their session, Shili's warm climate not making things easier, sweat clung to both their skins as he pinned her.

"I win." He smirked and looked at her closely, he took in all the details that he could while she lay panting beneath him when she spoke her voice was airy and almost breathless.

"It appears you've still much to teach me then Anakin…" he laughed to hide the way she had said his name sent his mind into a tail spin of thoughts. He let her go, helped her up, and they both readied for the night. She stayed in his tent more than content with being pressed against his side rather than her own cot. The human male couldn't say that he minded.

The next morning they started their battle and it was easy for Ahsoka to get back into her ranks, she felt better slashing through the forms of droids with her blades, she felt at ease. It all felt familiar the way her hunts felt, it felt normal, she could feel him close, could feel him hunting beside her, she liked the feeling, it should always be this way she finally decided.

It was another few weeks before they finished the campaign on Shili and made their way back to Coruscant. Ahsoka still had to meet with the council, she found it'd be easier now that she'd proven she was still able to do this, still able to fight and win battles.

They landed on Coruscant and were greeted by Obi-wan who walked with them listening to them chatter happily as they walked to the chambers. Obi-wan was just relived that Anakin's demeanor had improved greatly, he had begun to worry about his former apprentice. Ahsoka seemed almost the same, a little older, a little wiser, and perhaps a little more… apprehensive, but she seemed well. He noticed the white markings from the union had faded which would more than likely keep things at ease with the council. They waited outside for a while and she paced until Anakin stopped her trying to ease her mind, he promised that he wouldn't let them say or do anything bad.

Soon the doors opened and they walked in she looked around to the other masters sitting there; it'd been almost a standard year since she'd last seen them.

"My Masters…" she bowed and then waited

 **[a/n: and cliff hanger! Cause uh… yeah I don't actually know why keeps you guys interested I think. As always please review, leave suggestions, fave and follow! Much love always.]**


	7. Discussions Missions and Feelings Oh My!

**Chapter Seven Discussions Missions and Feelings Oh My!**

 **[a/n: Alright the 7** **th** **chapter in this story… If you guys like this I have two others with this ship** **"How did it begin, and how will it end?"** **and its sequel** **"Where is the end now"** **I will say that how did it end needs to be edited heavily because (as stated in the first chapter) I wrote it over three years ago doing a chapter a day while moving… so it was a nightmare. Next like long vacation or just when I'm sick maybe I'll slowly start that task… not today. As always please review and leave suggestions for what you'd like to see.]**

"Ahsoka Tano, welcome back…" Windu started the conversation and she nodded softly

"It's nice to be back…"

"We are still making you a knight, and honoring your request to stay fighting alongside Master Skywalker." It was Mundi who spoke this time and Ahsoka nodded again.

"Have a nice sabbatical did you?" Yoda asked and Ahsoka nodded happily

"It was nice to be with my people, to think and reflect on everything…" her voice trailed off.

"Are you experiencing anything troubling?" Windu asked firmly and she in turn shrugged

"Nothing that couldn't be expected from fighting in a war, and nothing that cannot be overcome." She replied easily.

"A ceremony you must have, a date we will set." Yoda said and Ahsoka nodded happily. It was decided that in two weeks she'd be knighted. They left the chambers and once the doors shut he couldn't help but hold her tightly against his chest

"See, you're alright, you're safe…" he whispered softly though he didn't know if it was more for his own benefit.

"I'm really going to be a knight…" she smiled happily at him, Anakin couldn't help it, he kissed her quickly, before they separated and went to a meditation chamber. He happily filled her in on what would happen and when. He clipped her Padawan braid back on and she relished in its familiar weight, even if it wouldn't be for much longer.

The next two weeks were a blur for them, they spent it training, meditating, and going on a few missions. When it was the day prior, as per tradition, Ahsoka went up in the Tranquility Spire to meditate for the next day; she was searching for a path for her future. It was easy at first, she thought about aiding in the end of the war, aiding in the clean up after said war. She even thought about if she'd ever take a Padawan herself, not now, not any time soon but she thought that someday she'd want to. Anakin showed up in her meditations more often than he didn't it was comforting yet almost concerning. Attachments were forbidden yet; she didn't feel weakened by it. Rather the opposite, her feelings made her feel stronger, gave her a reason to fight harder, learn to be better, and become a better Jedi in general. Her thoughts filtered back to her lessons on force wielders, how there was a kind not often talked about in comparison to a Jedi or a Sith codes. They were called the Grey Code wielders, and though the lesson was brief she saw not why it was seen as bad to be that way. It taught that there was no light or dark side of the force, that there was no good without evil yet said evil mustn't be allowed to flourish, that there was passion yet peace, and serenity yet emotion. She was never given clear answers by her masters in regard to why the grey code was considered a wrong path… to her parts of it didn't seem as such, and as she thought of it more she saw Anakin being a pretty good example of it, or at least some of it.

Ahsoka calmed her mind again before she was called for; she rode on the elevator to the Hall of Knighthood. The room was dark, just as Anakin had told her; she placed her sabers on the ground before she kneeled at its center. She heard the sound of sabers igniting before she looked around, seeing the members of the high council surround her, as well as her own he offered the slightest smile before it began, Yoda spoke

"Focus we must, a special day this is, rarer it's become during this war, cherish this we must"

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." He spoke and she knew it would be the only time he spoke in that way. "Ahsoka Tano, step forward you may." He said and she did as he instructed kneeling before him and looked at him as he placed his saber above either of her shoulders.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic." He said and in one fluid motion used the force to detach her Padawan braid. The tug didn't hurt; rather it felt as though so many problems had vanished in that single motion. She smiled happily took her braid and sabers before bowing and leaving. It was done, she was a knight. She entered the elevator on her own and once the doors hissed shut she let out a shaking breath she hadn't known that she'd been holding. She went back to her chambers and it seemed like hours before Anakin entered. She heard the hiss of the door shutting and all but launched herself into his arms. He laughed happily and spun her around before setting her down.

"I'm so proud of you…" he whispered one hand was grasped firmly at the base of her neck the other on the small of her back, her own hands loosely around him still. She smiled happily and didn't back away when he kissed her gently, it was gentle yet there were emotions behind it, ones she didn't know, hadn't felt, and couldn't put a name to. It was all very strange.

"Thank you… I couldn't have done it without you…" she whispered softly when they separated.

"Ahsoka I-" he laughed sheepishly and pulled her close to him resting his head between her Montrals "I wouldn't be here without you… I'm sure I would have done something stupid." He laughed lightly they went out to eat relaxed before returning to their chambers for the night. They both retired to their own beds though Ahsoka during the night came and cuddled up against his side, he didn't wake only wrapped his arms loosely around her.

When morning came Anakin woke first and couldn't help but smiling softly at the sleeping Pada- no she wasn't his Padawan, at the sleeping knight on his chest. His flesh hand idly traced over her markings lightly until the gentle action woke her.

"They've changed…." He commented "Since I first met you…" his voice was low and she nodded moving so that she was lying next to him, her face even with his own.

"They will change for a while longer, they will shift away from how they appear now, every Togruta has different face markings, some have body markings." She mentioned and leaned into the touch that traced her face again.

"Do you?" he asked softly

"No," her lips grazed his hand as she spoke and soon he shifted to press their foreheads together.

"Shame…" he smirked, lips soon brushing against hers. They stayed like that for a long while with their foreheads touching and sometimes their lips. Anakin's com went off and he growled before rolling over to answer it. As he did so he watched her sit up noticed how she stretched. They were called into the war room so they could be assigned a new mission.

 **[a/n: Alright that'd be this chapter for you. I'm just kinda uploading them at random, there's no real schedule for doing so though the reviews are a nice little encouragement.]**


	8. Missions and Rages

**Chapter Eight Missions and Rages**

 **[a/n: I have a few events I'd like to happen in mind, it's just a matter of getting to them. As always please review! Much love]**

The pair stood in the war room of the Jedi temple and plotted the strategy while the troops were being readied. Ahsoka chimed in when she felt it was needed and grew confident when the reactions weren't seen as disrespect.

"Tano and Skywalker, you will lead the ground assault, you will have to split into two teams and hit hard and fast from either side." Windu explained showing them on a map; the pair in turn nodded and finalized the rest before boarding the ship and starting on the hyperspace journey. Even with the fast travel speeds it was still going to take them several hours to get to their destination. They took the time to get their speeders in check. They were laying under Ahsoka's new one working on something together.

"You seem on edge?" she commented as she handed him a tool

"Just don't want to see anything go wrong, I won't be by your side the whole time Ahsoka."

"I know that… I don't expect you to be… I can take care of myself I just… prefer you there." Her voice was soft and he offered a comforting smile in return. They continued working on the ship for several hours before they arrived at the planet. Ahsoka got in hers watching as her droid R2-KT got loaded in and chirped happily.

"Nice to see you too." She giggled and they started off on the battle. Just getting to the planet was a nightmare, Ahsoka hadn't lost her touch as she and Anakin pushed a hole for the clones to follow in their own fighters and later the gun ships.

They set up a communications base and briefed the troops on the plan before splitting up into their groups.

"Sir," a clone asked Ahsoka who turned to look at him. "What do we call you… are you a general now or still a commander?" Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a look.

"She and I are equals but Jedi and Military ranks are promoted differently…" he mused

"So still commander, though we all know I'm in charge." She winked and the troops laughed

"See the snippiness could have been left on Shili…" he jested and gave her a gentle push through their bond in the force before they synced their coms and started off. The battle started almost all at once and Ahsoka smirked igniting both sabers and starting to feel with the force for the droids, tanks, and whatever else they were going to throw at her. She felt the blasts as they came, hyper aware of the clones behind, and to the sides of her.

Anakin focused on his own battle at hand, he couldn't be constantly thinking of Ahsoka and if she was alright, and how she would be moving through the droid field.

The battles waged for hours at they attacked their targets, Ahsoka was slipping into that hunter state she'd been in so often for so long. So when the last droid crumbled to the ground at the hand of her saber her eyes were narrowed into slits, her breathing pants, nostrils flared to scent the air, her Montrals listening to every sound. She was acutely aware of the clones around her, but she didn't hear them, not their voices, she could hear their pulses, the lust of a hunt fresh on her mind as she looked at them with blazing blue orbs. Her eyes were filled with an unknown danger, she was crouched on the ground her muscled wound tight and ready to pounce.

"Commander?" a trooper asked and in an instant her eyes were trained on him.

"Someone, call the general…" another said, a few watched her closely as she looked at them almost waiting to attack. The rest set the charges and blew the door of the base. Ahsoka's eyes trained on the fallen wall and she let out a strange noise from deep in her throat, her tongue darting over her lips, her snarled expression exposing her pointed K9 teeth.

"She's being really weird…"

"Yeah… I've never seen her like this… Commander Tano…" when he got no response he got on his com for Rex,

"We heard the blast, we are right behind you," Rex said

" _We might have a problem on our end… the Commander is acting strange…"_

"What do you mean strange?" Rex asked as Anakin came closer

" _She's not answering us; she's just here crouched and staring at us…"_

"Don't touch her!" Anakin called loud enough for them to hear. "I know what's happening…" he started and pushed towards her with the force only to meet a wall. "She's in a hunting state, it's what she'd be doing on Shili right now, she'd hunt almost every day… it's a natural thing just give her some space and I'll be there soon." He said and the transmission ended.

"Sir, is she going to be alright?" Rex questioned

"She calms down pretty quick once everything is over, though she can get wound again just as fast…" he sighed and pushed to get to her a little harder.

The dust of the explosion settled, and as the droids came, Ahsoka let out a predatory grin and launched herself through the air, her sabers igniting, and crashed into the droids beginning her onslaught of destruction. The troops did as they were told, assisted but gave her space. They noticed her fighting was different than before, it was harsher almost.

When Anakin found her she was still slicing through droids and again he tried to push into her mind only to hit a mental wall. They finished the battle and she was looking around at those around her.

"Ahsoka…" he started and blue eyes fixed on him with a slow blink, "It's done, it's all over." He started walking towards her noticing her growl, a warning, he put up his hands and continued to invade her space.

"The battle is done, you can calm down now…" his voice was soft and he was acutely aware of the clones around him watching. Her eyes kept shifting from him to the men behind him and he made a motion with his hand for them to secure the perimeter, and more importantly leave them alone. Again her eyes trained on him and as he continued to speak softly they shifted from danger to something he'd not seen from her before and he couldn't name it. Her breaths were heavy pants and soon he was a foot from her. She was standing watching his every motion.

"Snips, it's over, the hunt is over…" he whispered and noticed in the force how the block went away slowly and her body language changed, hardly back to normal but she was responding to him again.

"Anakin…" her voice was a low purr and he swallowed hard, he now had a name for the look in her eyes. It was a mix of deviancy and lust. They changed from the wide set, to almost hooded over as she continued to shift away from her hunting state.

"I'm right here…" he replied and she gave a dangerous smirk before all but pouncing on him. He braced for some kind of attack, the way he'd seen her do to her brother, but instead her hands were roaming over his body nails digging in through robes. Her mouth kissing over exposed skin on its way to his own. Anakin let out a surprised sound, Ahsoka was never this forward, and if they were caught… the thought died where it started as she all but drew blood with a particular hard bite. Her lips crashed against his hard and he eagerly kissed her back with a bruising force relishing in the deep throated sound she released. Was this how it was going to be for a while? Were they going to do this after every battle? He hoped not and yes all at the same time as his hands roamed up her back and finding purchase at the base of her skull. Their heated session continued for a while as he eventually pushed her up against a wall pinning her wrists above her head and releasing her lips, they were swollen but he was sure his were as well.

"Ahsoka…" he panted and she all but shivered in response "We have to stop…" he swallowed "If someone saw us… I'd lose you… I can't let that happen…" as he finished the sentence her eyes and body language shifted again, shifted back to normal her eyes turned from lustful to fearful.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what happened…" her bottom lip quivered and he pulled her tight against her chest.

"Don't be sorry… kriff please don't be sorry…" he laughed "Trust me if we were almost anywhere else…Gods…" he trailed off with a nervous laugh thankful when she looked up at him. "Another place and time, I wouldn't stop you but Rex and the others are going to be back any second and we still have to get all of the data…" his voice was low. She nodded and hid her face again inhaling his scent.

A few minutes later Rex returned with the others and the Jedi separated. Ahsoka looked sheepish but both looked like they'd had a decent battle, which was a good assumption as any.

"Sorry… I didn't mean for that to happen…" she admitted and the troops laughed

"I've never seen a Jedi go through that many clankers that fast." The comment made her smile and they finished up their objective before returning to the flag ship. The report to the council went easily, they were sent to continue destroying the other factories on the planet and with the gathered intel, it'd be a bit easier to find them.

The Jedi returned to their quarters and Ahsoka laid down on her bed with a groan that made Anakin laugh.

"Tired?"

"A little…" she admitted "Sore…"

"From what I've heard, you should be," he commented sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at her. "You fought extremely well, even if you did look at the clones like they were one of your prey on Shili…"

"Oops…" she sighed and then after a little silence got up and went into the refresher to shower.

Anakin took the time to read up on Togruta and their hunting traits; they were known to have a thirst for war so the hunting trait wasn't uncommon and often needed heavily. They were extremely loyal, but he already knew that. They mated for life, which was a new fact, and often when a mate would die the other would descend into madness. They were very aggressive lovers, so the rumors went, nothing on that was fact though based on how Ahsoka could act he could guess she had that potential. He also read that it wasn't uncommon for this sort of thing to happen after a hunt, if the hunt had gone badly or just wasn't enough they often were unable to calm down from the state without the help of their mate. Anakin watched as the refresher door hissed open and she walked out in a tunic and shorts before settling into her bed.

"Ahsoka…" he started and she raised an eye marking indicating she had heard him as she was reading something of her own. "Why can I calm you?" he asked and now she looked at him.

"I'm closer to you than anyone… it's not uncommon in differing situations that one might calm the other."

"You mean between mates?" he asked and she nodded looking back at the data pad to hide whatever coloring might come to her face. "But we aren't mates…" his words were careful

"I know that," she replied softly "I'm almost as close to you as I would be with my mate…"

"But you don't have one… right?" he asked and she laughed

"I've been at a Jedi temple and fighting in a war at what point would I have the time to find a mate." She looked at him smiling.

"Well I am your…" he paused looking back at the data pad. "There actually isn't' anything on Unions in here…" he sighed and put the data pad down watching as she slipped from her bed and sauntered across the small space to his own before in a fluid motion she was straddling him. He watched her carefully with growing interest as he sat on his stomach contently and grabbed the data pad.

"It also says we are venomous… which we aren't." she mused reading through it. "To my tribe you are my mate, a Union just makes that public knowledge on Shili." She continued to stare at the data pad with a slight part to her lips.

"But usually it'd be before a Union?" he asked and she shook her head

"Not always, depends on how the courting goes, if a heat cycle happens, things like that." Her voice was calm as she continued reading

"Heat cycles…?" he asked raising a brow

"They are weird things, and suck a lot, but they often don't happen… every… several years I'd say…" she shrugged "Not anything in here about those either."

"What is it? What happens?" he asked and she put the data pad down.

"If a female has a mate she doesn't go into heat, if she doesn't have a mate than it's a signal that she's old enough to have one. They are just generally hell, you're annoyed with almost everything, restless, lots of weird things." She made a face to which he barked a laugh.

"When was your last one?" he asked and she thought for a while.

"Shortly after I left the order… and before that… about a year before I was your Padawan… so I'm good for another…" she paused. "Three or four standard years… give or take." She sat there for a while longer before she made a move to return to her own bed. Before Anakin could think it through he grabbed her wrist to stop her, a gentle tug pulled her back towards him.

"I like it when you're close…" his voice came out far weaker than he had meant but it still earned a smile. She curled up next to him and soon they were both drifting into sleep. Anakin couldn't explain this need to have her next to him, he had a fear, a fear that when he woke up she would be gone, that all of this would have been the worst kind of nightmare.

He feared she'd have never returned, and he'd go to Shili only to not find her at all, he'd never find her, she'd never come back to him, he couldn't let that happen again.

 **[a/n: well that got just a tad steamy, as always reviews are welcome, as are suggestions. Much love always!]**


	9. War What is it Good For?

**Chapter Nine War, what is it good for**

 **[A/n: Thank you for all reviews, favorites, and follows. There was a review on chapter six where someone offered a suggestion in regards to them finding out about Order 66 and then they get closer both physically and emotionally… and I think I might do something with that… just gotta figure it out…hm, got it! (for the future) As always please review much love!]**

Their campaign on the planet continued for another standard two months, often battles were very long but Ahsoka kept herself from slipping again, for the most part, on occasion Anakin would sense something wasn't the same and lead her off someplace private before talking her down from an impending hunter state. He noticed that after, she was far more affectionate than usual, often nuzzling against him, hands grazing over gently, and a lot of stolen looks. He couldn't help but return them when he could.

Currently, they were on Kamino picking up new troops and dropping off those that were too injured to continue without specialist help. Anakin spotted Master Ti and flagged her down from her rounds.

"Ah Skywalker," she greeted with a gentle smile

"Master Ti, I wondered if I might ask some questions about that hunter state you mentioned back on Shili…" he started and she nodded for him to continue. "Well it's happened once full blown with Ahsoka and I was wondering if there's something I should be doing…" he sighed as she led them over to her office sitting him down.

"To stop it or to end it once it's started?" she asked and he only nodded. "I see not a reason to stop it, she's not harming anyone or thing but droids." She paused "As for ending it once it's started, don't look like prey and don't back down if she attacks you attack back without aggressing and defend without submitting… if that makes any sense."

"So it's a good thing that it happens?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Every Togrutan Jedi has this state, when I was her age there wasn't a war to fight therefore I didn't go into that state until later in my life, I knew how to control it before anything was full blown, as you put it. Having said that, don't condemn her for it, her mind is blocking out all distractions and focusing on the droids, their weapons, and how to take them out."

"What if she attacks a clone?" at this Shaak Ti laughed

"She's not going to attack a clone unless they try to attack her, Skywalker, you and these troops are her tribe now, you and these troops are her hunting party, she may look at them like they are to be hunted but she'd be looking at her hunting party like that too." She paused

"It takes her a while to calm down why do you think that is?"

"My guess is that it's because the droids are well, droids. They don't have a pulse, she doesn't get that… satisfaction from attacking, praying for it not to suffer and listen to its pulse stop. She can't pray for a droid not to suffer, she can't hear when its pulse comes to an end… there's no solid satisfaction."

"Do you ever get like that?" he asked and she nodded

"It's rare but yes it happens, sometimes it's not fully immersed, when it is though it takes me a while to calm down, my men know this, they learned, through trial and error mind you, how to get me to calm once it's all over… learn that with her… teach someone else if you don't think you could always be there to do it."

"Thank you, this was really helpful, there just weren't any texts on how to do this or what it all means…" he laughed and stood up.

"Whatever you do to calm her down, I'd say continue to do it, if it works I see not a reason to change it." She said and soon he left finding said hunter organizing the rest of the men back onto the transport so they could finish out their planetary take-back.

This was the final base, the final separatist stronghold on this planet. Everyone knew it, the separatists put everything they had here, the Republic trying to match the estimated forces. The plan was made up and gone over multiple times before it was deemed their final execution. As rex briefed his men for the last time Anakin dragged Ahsoka away, out of sight.

"If it's too much, tell me…" he whispered almost desperate.

"I'll be fine… just don't get hurt…" her voice was just as soft and his eyes darted around again before claiming her lips with his own

"I want you to tell me… I'll be near you the whole time; we are on the frontlines Ahsoka… I can't have you hurt…" she in turn nodded and they went back to the troops before they got into formation and started their final siege.

For several hours it went well, they couldn't push very far very fast but the battle was going nicely, the Jedi in front of their troops by several paces. Anakin tried to keep Ahsoka engaged in the present, made a bet about the number of droids they were getting, designed a point system for how they were taken out. They had to fall back as the separatist cannons started raining down on them.

"Ahsoka, fall back with the men behind that structure, we have to figure out a way around those damn things!" he yelled into his com

"You got it Skyguy." Came the reply and he too fell back there was a several hundred yard gap between their positions and now, Anakin relished in the fact that they had some cover. They spent the better part of an hour deciding a new course of action and figured one out, but it'd take a long time. However, their time was up as the separatists re-aimed their cannons.

Ahsoka and her troops darted out from their cover just as Anakin's did. They continued to hide behind what they could before continuing their attack proceedings.

"Commander!" a panicked yell came over the com system as a shell went off close to their position. Anakin watched in horror staring in fear where it hit, there was a cloud of dust and he couldn't see Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was disoriented as the first part of the shell went off the concussion ripping through her body, the shock wave through her Montrals made her falter in her pace. As the second part of the shell, the actually more deadly part went to hit she was tackled to the ground by one of her troops. Her head was ringing when she was able to figure out up from down. She noticed the heavyweight wasn't moving.

" _Ahsoka!"_ the voice, his voice, came piercing through her comlink in a dead panic.

"I'm fine…" she groaned looking out from under the troop and seeing that the rest of her men were, for the most part, fine, a few injured, and one dead… the one on her. She pushed him off and checked her face falling as there was no pulse. She saw the blood, the shell let off a rain of shrapnel that impaled the trooper. The rest of the men came over and when Ahsoka looked up at them her eyes were spilling over with tears.

"He's gone…" her voice was broken and cracking, she knew Anakin could hear her through the open channel.

"He died with honor…"

"He saved my life…" her fists clenched as they took the trooper from her cradled arms. She stood up slowly looking towards Anakin and then the factory.

"Ahsoka…" his voice was gentle

"I'll be fine… I'm alright…" she steadied her voice and let out a strange sound. She was beyond angry, her sabers came alight and she sprung over their cover launching herself towards. She didn't hear Anakin's voice any longer, she honed in on the droids before her each slash of her blade was another one down.

Anakin watched from afar, she blocked him out and he knew it was too much, knew she was gone but it wasn't a bad thing as Shaak Ti had said, she was finding a way through, though if she'd remember how to blow up the base in this state, he couldn't answer. He alerted the men who agreed to give her cover and they all pushed forward again. He watched her blades collide again and again and decided from her presence in the force this was almost the same as her hunter state… he guessed that had her tribe been at war and a fellow warrior died this had have been how she reacted. Her actions were fueled by her emotions, every hit a new battle cry. Yet it was similar to her hunting state in that she was honed in on the enemy, or prey, and nothing else.

It was another hour or so when they finally all caught up with her at the entrance to the base, she was looking around with intense eyes for a way in, checking for a weakness.

"Rex you and the rest of the men get a way in, I'm going to check on her…" he said and Rex nodded in return. Anakin darted over to her position and in an instant she was on the ground crouching and growling at him.

"Ahsoka…" his voice calm like before and she made no reaction that she'd heard him at all. "Come back to me snips…" he walked towards her and though her sabers were off, she was still potentially dangerous. He entered her space continuing to speak to her.

"It will be alright Ahsoka… it will be over soon…" his voice was low and he gently grabbed her wrists she fought against him until he restrained her against the ground. When her fighting stopped he saw it now, saw the pain going through her eyes, her face stained with tears, her hands covered in dried cracking blood. He pressed his forehead against her own and kept her like that until she calmed down enough.

"Ana-Anakin…" she looked at him with tiring eyes and he placed his head next to her own.

"I'm right here… it's all going to be over soon… just… stay with me." He whispered and watched as her body shivered.

"I'm sorry…"

"You never have to apologize for being yourself, it's a part of you, you shouldn't be sorry for it, and you made a hole you found a way through…"

"Where are the others?" she asked the tension in her wrists relaxed and he released them.

"Getting the charges set, come on we aren't done…" he said slowly and got off of her before helping her stand up. "How's your head?" he asked as she finally stood fully.

"Hurts a bit but I'll be alright…" he could tell she hadn't calmed, not fully, she could get wound up again easily so he kept her close as long as he could before they separated.

"Sir, the charges are set…" Rex said as they got back and Anakin nodded

"Then light them off…" he said and on instinct shielded Ahsoka from it as best he could.

The rest of the battle lasted for several hours before it was over. Everyone was beyond tired as they returned to their flagship. The Jedi made sure the wounded were in order before they deemed it alright to retire. Ahsoka still seemed rather awake, primal instincts still overpowering her would be tired form.

When they got to their quarters he pulled her close for a long moment before pulling back and kissing the top of her head. He was slightly taken aback by the shiver and moan that escaped her and saw those same eyes from the first time peering up at him.

"Kriff Ahsoka…"

 **[A/n: And cliff hanger cause if I continued in one chapter it'd get really long]**


	10. Calming Down

**Chapter Ten Calming Down**

 **[A/n: alright this picks up right from where nine left off, enjoy]**

"Kriff Ahsoka…" Anakin sputtered and watched with rapt attention as her tongue darted across her lips. He let out a low growl before claiming them. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers coming to press into his scalp and shoulders nails digging into skin, fingers clutching at hair. Anakin locked the door to their shared rooms with a gentle wave of his hand before moving them to run up her back feeling the exposed skin. The actions became heated very much like the first time though this time, he returned the vigor and aggression behind them. Soon he had her pinned against a wall her arms trapped overhead by his own mechanical one, his flesh one trailing down her side as his mouth claimed her neck watching as she whimpered her back arching towards him as though desperate for some kind of contact. His mouth kissed over everything that he could while still keeping her pinned there, her neck, her collar through the fabric of her dress. He even kissed her Lekku and she released a strangled moan from her lips and he smirked before claiming them again silencing any further wanton sounds. He pressed his body against her own, her legs coming to wrap around his waist and he released her wrists to support her bottom against the wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck her mouth still clasped with his own before she pulled back with panting breath and swollen lips kissing along his jaw and neck.

Anakin moaned out in both shock and pleasure as she bit down he was sure there would be a mark left there tomorrow. Another escaped him as she ground her hips against his own looking at him with hooded eyes.

"Anakin…" she whimpered and he kissed her hard before lifting her off and wall and tumbling into the nearest bed. He took a moment to look at her sprawled beneath him.

"Gods Ahsoka… you're stunning…" he whispered breathless watching her chest heave with each gasp for air. He kissed her again and in moments her hands were roaming over his torso slipping off the belt at his waist and relishing in the sound it made as it clattered to the floor. Anakin watched her; fascinated in the change of attitude… she was never like this… she was never making the first move in anything like this. His train of thought was interrupted as her ground her knee against him and he shuddered collapsing slightly his head pressing into the bed below them on the side of her head.

"Oh I'm sorry did I do that…" her voice was teasing and he took that position to bite along her neck enticing sound after beautiful sound to spill from her swollen lips. Her hands continued their goal until she had his robes open and her hands grazed and gently scratched at the skin beneath them. He growled low in his throat and sat up before discarding the rest of them, leaving the glove over his mechanical hand before his hands roamed over her sides and along her back looking for the clasp that kept on her choker and kept him from getting the closure at the back of her dress. She smirked deviously and flipped their positions, straddling his waist she could feel him through the fabric and blushed before coming to kiss him again, he'd not admit it but this position was easier for him to work with.

"Anakin…" her voice was low and he looked at her.

"Ahsoka… do you want this?" he asked pausing what he was doing, not that he was getting very far with the damned thing. She nodded softly placing her face next to his own. "I'm not going to force you into anything… if you want to stop we can stop…"

"Please gods no…" she exclaimed and he laughed "I'm just…" she didn't continue but he could easily guess at the rest of whatever she might have said.

"I'm always going to be here, I'm always going to be with you… I promised you didn't I?" he asked and she nodded before kissing along his collar biting into the meat of his shoulder and sucking a mark. Her lips trailed down his chest kissing and nipping at the skin watching as he groaned and shuddered at her actions. Her hands trailed down and soon they were at the waistband of his pants he blushed as she looked at him for some sort of sign to continue as his hand cupped the side of her face she made a motion to undo them when there was a knock at their door. She let out an irritated growl glaring at it as he gently pulled her back up by one of her Lekku.

"Easy, don't kill anyone…" he jested and though he had less clothing he had her go in the refresher as he replaced one of his tunics. He calmed his mind before unlocking and opening the door to see admiral Yularen.

"General Skywalker, the council is asking for a report, I told them you and Commander Tano were resting after the battle but I'd make sure you called them back." He stated and Anakin sighed

"Yeah I'll be up in a minute, thank you, admiral." He said to which the other man nodded and left. Anakin shut the door and locked it again letting out a pained groan. Ahsoka peeked out from the refresher and pouted. He chuckled and scooped her up in his arms holding her close against him on one of the beds.

"Damn cock blocking council…" she grumbled under her breath and Anakin chuckled.

"Best to not keep them waiting…" he sighed but didn't let her go. "Ahsoka… I meant it… what I said…"

"I know…" her voice soft

"So if that is something you want to do... I'm not going to leave you, I know what it means…" he was glad in his moment her back was pressed against his chest so he could say this without blushing like a fool.

"That alone means a lot… we do have to go report to the council." She spoke softly and they separated fixing themselves before heading to the bridge.

They gave their report of the battle and soon retired for the night, they each showered separately then curled up together in the same bed.

 **[a/n: and you thought there was going to be smut in this chapter, you were wrong… I just happen to be a somewhat helpless romantic so I want to have it somewhere nice… not a cruiser… or at the Jedi Temple… to be that's like doing it in a church and that's just wrong.]**


	11. Unlikely Allies

**Chapter Eleven Unlikely Allies**

 **[One review on chapter 9 said something about Shaak Ti should probably have a talk with Ahsoka, yeah that will be later and not about her hunter state but oh trust me that will be a talk… hehehe]**

They had been fighting for a few more months on a few more planets. Generally they were both in control and it seemed that as time passed, Ahsoka would shift less and less as she got used to the things at hand. Anakin still kept her close when he could, still stole kisses when they were in private, and held her close to him whenever they'd get a moment to rest.

The last battle had been the worst, and now Anakin was pacing back and forth in the hall of the medical wing in the Temple. They'd rushed back when it had happened but it was still far too shocking.

"Anakin, she's going to be fine…" Obi-wan commented as he turned the corner seeing the sight in the waiting room.

"How do you know that… she wasn't moving…" he sat down resting his head in his hands and felt Obi-wan sit next to him.

 _They'd been leading the last battle trying to reach the checkpoint for days. The enemy was launching bomb after bomb at them, one hit her squad, he saw her get knocked to the ground, he ran over but she wasn't moving… she was breathing but he couldn't wake her. There had been too many casualties from those explosions so they all returned, she was stabilized on the ship but now she was at the temple, they wouldn't let him in… he couldn't be near her._

"Because Anakin, she's stronger than any of us could even imagine." The older man placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Anakin…" they both looked up seeing Padmé walking down the hall she took in the sight before her and her face fell. "The chancellor told me Ahsoka got hurt…" her voice was soft and she sat in front of him.

"They are still talking…" He said and Obi-wan left them alone. At one point Anakin had been very much in love with Padmé but it changed as they both grew older. They both agreed they were far better as friends, she was married, they told each other everything still.

"She's going to be alright Anakin…" Padmé assured softly and stayed with him for several hours until he was allowed to see her. Ahsoka had been put in a bacta tank to aid in her recovery, her chest and waist were wrapped in bandages and she was hooked up to a respirator.

"What happened?" she asked and the doctor looked up from his final checks

"Knight Tano's Lekku and Montrals are damaged from multiple blast concussions, there's some bruising a few days in here and she will be fine."

"You're sure…" Anakin's eyes were fixed on her form.

"Yes Master Skywalker, she will make a full recovery, she might need another week after the bacta tank though I'll send the request for the council-"

"That won't be necessary Doctor, I will request them as escorts to Naboo, I assure you there is no risk of a fight, but it's always good to have Jedi in these uncertain times." Her voice was the perfect picture of diplomacy. The doctor only nodded and wrote it down on her chart before he left.

"I can take you to the council if you'd want…" Anakin's voice was distant

"Alright and then let's go get something to eat, Clovis will be back in a bit, it will be nice to catch up…"

"But…" he looked back at her and Padmé sighed

"It will do you no good to sit here and wallow… Anakin, this isn't your fault it would have happened to one or both of you at some point…" She practically dragged him out of the medical hall and to the council's chambers. Their diplomatic mission to Naboo was approved and Anakin begrudgingly left the temple.

Padmé decided they'd go back to the senate apartments; she called Clovis to let them know they'd have an extra and explained, briefly, why. They arrived and the two men greeted one another before they settled to have dinner, the conversation was generally pleasant and soon after dinner Clovis retired stating his meetings had tired him.

Anakin took another sip from his glass the feeling of the alcohol starting to ease his tensions.

"Now talk," she started crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she gave him a stern look

"Anakin… Ahsoka left the Jedi Order… then several months ago you found her and she just returned… how the hell did you manage that?" she asked

"She just… wanted to come home…"

"I'm not buying it… Anakin what happened on Shili…" Padmé asked sternly

"I found her… and she did want to come home but she wanted to leave peacefully."

"Please tell me you didn't…" she started

"No!" he stopped her "It wasn't a real one…" they both understood what the other was talking about

"Anakin, you know what the Chancellor said to me today, he said Ahsoka's going into berserker rages!" she threw her hands up. "And how lovely it was to have something that powerful on our side…" she sat down on the couch "What has been happening?"

"I wouldn't call them berserker rages… they are just hunter states… she hasn't lost control in months!" he replied "I talked to Master Ti, Ahsoka been controlling it…"

"Anakin… answer me this… right now…" he nodded for her to go on. "Are you in love with her?" she asked coming to stand in front of him. Anakin bent his head and was silent for many minutes.

"Yes…" his voice came out broken and his eyes were pained when he looked up. "Attachments are forbidden…" he repeated and Padmé laughed

"Anakin Skywalker you have _never_ once followed that rule in your life!" she all but screamed in exasperation. "If you love her than tell her, you brought her back! You did that! No one else could have ever done that except you…" she let out a heavy sigh "Are you afraid?" she questioned and he nodded

"What if I lose her…? I could have lost her today… you didn't see it… gods she was so cold… she felt lifeless like on Mortis…" he rattled off and she shushed him softly

"You're not going to lose her, you're both too strong for that, Anakin she's not that little Padawan that you were dumped with on Christophsis, she's grown up! She's an adult now, she's a Jedi Knight, she's a skilled leader, and she can match you in every way and then some! And you are not going to lose her, just like she's not going to lose you…" she drummed in. "The two of you are going to be fine, you're going to help end this stupid war and then she's going to take a learner of her own and you're going to laugh about all the little things that Padawan will do to her. Anakin, I can't watch you beat yourself up over this anymore…" she admitted "I've never seen you in that much pain… or that drunk…" she chuckled and he offered a half smile.

"She gets aggressive…" he laughed, he knew he could trust Padme and showed her Ahsoka's latest bite mark

"My god…" she giggled and sat down again. "Anakin, you know what doing that would mean to her right?" she questioned with rapt attention on hi response.

"Yeah I know… she explained it, I did some research about it…"

"If that happens… I'd be careful around others of her species… they will probably be able to tell right away based on her body language." Padme warned and it elicited a groan from Anakin. "I have to ask… how far…" She paused letting out an awkward laugh which Anakin joined in on before scratching the back of his head.

"Not far really… when you're fighting in a war there's hardly any time… when the battles are long she will kinda slip into that hunting state of mind… makes her possessive as all hell." He chuckled lightly

"She's a great Jedi, it's good to have her back…" she sighed still troubled by the conversation she and the Chancellor had that morning in regards to the Togrutan Knight.

"She has siblings…" Anakin uttered "Her brother was the only one I met… he didn't like me…" he added and Padme laughed

"I can't imagine why, as far as her tribe is concerned you're mated with her…"

"She really has grown…" he mused leaning back against his own seat. "I saw her shortly after I came to the temple… she was just a toddler… but it was in the gardens…" he smiled fondly at the memory.

 _Ahsoka, along with the rest of her age group, were having some time outside. Ahsoka looked at the patch of Turu grass in the gardens turning one of the blades over in her hands. He remembered Master Yoda coming up to her and telling her it was from her home world. Yoda held up the orange and white patterned grass next to her skin explaining it was useful for her people to hide but that Akul would hide as well. Anakin heard the toddler group's giggles as they all hid in the tall grasses pretending to be creatures they'd never actually seen._

"She's a born hunter." Padme interjected. They continued idly chatting about various things until she deemed Anakin sober enough to go back to the temple and not make a complete ass of himself.

"She'll be fine, let me know when she wakes I'll bring her favorite food, I'm sure it will be better than anything the hospital has." She offered and he smiled before leaving to go to her room. Anakin sat next to the bacta tank watching her float idly in its solution.

A few days passed and Ahsoka was slowly woken up the doctor said she'd be fine after some down time and as promised Padmé came with her favorite food which did brighten her mood immensely.

"Heard you weren't doing too hot, thought this would cheer you up." She smiled brining something she and Anakin could eat. Ahsoka being Togrutan and not human had different nutritional needs and certain foods they could eat would in turn make her sick and vice versa.

The three chatted until Ahsoka was starting to fall asleep, at that point Anakin went to his chambers to pack for their trip and Padmé left going to her own home.

 **[A/n: I hope you are all liking it as always suggestions and reviews are welcome there might be smut happening soon. Current suggestions are  
Anakin and Ahsoka finding out about order 66 (I think that will play nicely with the rebels series with rex and some of the others removing their chips)  
Shaak Ti having a chat with Ahsoka regarding her hunting rages- they are going to have a nice chat but not about that.  
Master Yoda knowing about the ceremony was one comment- no he will not but he might be able to tell if they become mated  
As always Please review and just as a note- I write between 2-3 chapters in advance for example right now chapter 9 is the latest but 10 and 11 are done and 12 might be by the time I upload 10]**


	12. Weird Vibes and Down Time

**Chapter Twelve Weird vibes and down time**

 **[A/n: Alright guys so my bestie has a rp tumblr blog called ahsoka-fulcrom-tano she's amazing and I love her and she's been helping me write this story because she's a shipping whore and I love her. So go follow her! RP with her!]**

The following day the pair left for the senate building and Anakin guided Ahsoka up to the chancellor's office before they would be leaving. Ahsoka was still slightly groggy, the pressure of the bacta having that side effect on her. They arrived at the chancellor's office and waited until he opened the door.

"Ah Knight Tano, congratulations on your promotion and return in the order," he greeted

"Thank you Chancellor…" she bowed

"I've heard tell of your rages, such power in one so young, you truly are a valued asset to the Republic…" his comment made her shift. "We will be done soon child…" he went on leading Anakin away who in turn stood firm.

"With all due respect, she's not my Padawan she's my equal and is still recovering from the last battle…"

"Its fine I'll just go visit Padmé before our departure…" she bowed and left them rubbing her arms feeling strangely cold. She entered Padmé's office and was greeted happily until the senator noticed her distant eyes.

"Ahsoka what's wrong… are you not well?" she asked sitting the Jedi down at her desk

"I don't know… I just feel cold…" her voice was soft and Padmé checked her over but found nothing wrong.

"What was the last thing you did?"

"Talked to the chancellor then walked here." She shrugged and Padmé gave her something to drink. "Padmé… does he make you nervous…"

"Who?" she asked and Ahsoka looked up slowly

"Chancellor Palpatine…" Padmé mouthed that 'this wasn't a good place to talk about that'

"He's a good man." She paused, "A fair leader." She added

Soon enough Anakin returned looking just as tense as he had that morning and soon they were off to Naboo. Anakin put Ahsoka in the back room so she could rest for the journey and Padmé did some digging.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked and he sighed

"Asked a lot of questions about Ahsoka's hunter state…" he leaned back in the chair. "He's never once really taken an interest in her… so why now?"

"She's a topic in the senate… the chosen one's Padawan returns, is now a knight, but fighting alongside you as a Padawan would… we don't understand the Jedi as much as you do." Padmé went on and he looked back towards where she was sleeping.

"It happens in clones… shell shock… though it's rare because in them because it was tried to be bred out of them…" Anakin explained "Ahsoka is showing… signs of it…" he paused "She didn't want to have to fight alone…"

"She's going to be one of the best, possibly even better than you…" she smirked and he laughed

"That's the idea; I think every Master wants their Padawan to surpass them…"

Several hours later they landed on Naboo, Ahsoka was feeling far better after her resting than she had that morning. They settled into their rooms, Anakin and Ahsoka being next door to one another, before they ate something light for lunch and Padmé showed the younger woman around, after the senator had some work to attend to and left the Jedi to explore on their own. Anakin took Ahsoka to sit in the gardens and meditate with him. Their meditation didn't last as long as either had wanted and soon they were chatting about one thing or another before Ahsoka mentioned the Chancellor.

"Does he make you uncomfortable?" Anakin asked and Ahsoka leaned her head against his shoulder

"A little I can't place it… is it wrong to feel that?" she asked and he sighed softly before moving her into his lap.

"I don't think so, questioning your leaders' makes you a good citizen and I think that's just more so in war time…" his voice was calm as her legs idly snaked around his waist, his hands on her back, she was taller than he was sitting on his lap like this.

"Why would he care of my instincts…?" she questioned and he shook his head

"I'm not sure, he asked about them…" he paused "a lot…" he added as an afterthought and told her of the meeting that morning.

 _Anakin stared where Ahsoka had been even after she had walked away._

" _Anakin…" the Chancellor's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he walked into the office the doors shutting behind him,_

" _Tell me, my boy, what is it like having her back?" he asked and Anakin looked at the back of his form that was looking out over Coruscant._

" _It's a relief, to know she's home, to know she's alright…" Anakin chose his words carefully, he trusted the chancellor but even somethings couldn't be spoken aloud._

" _I've heard whispers of her in battle, the clones are calling it a rage or something of that nature…" he went on as Anakin stood next to the man. "Tell me, what is she like in a berserker rage?" something in the tone of voice bothered the Jedi but he didn't mention it._

" _It's not a rage… it's just her hunting, it's going away, she's controlling it, and it hasn't happened in a few months…"he insisted "It's only happened twice anyway… once on the first major battle of a take-back and again when a clone died… I see not the reason to be concerned with it…" Anakin crossed his arms._

" _My boy, she's a powerful Jedi serving under a powerful Master, it's an interesting topic since her return."_

" _Is there anything else we need to talk about?" Anakin asked longing to just have her back at his side so she'd be close._

" _The council hasn't made you a Master yet, I was under the impression that you'd become one by now…"_

" _Typically you're not promoted to Master until you train a Padawan to Knighthood, Ahsoka left and has only recently been promoted, I haven't been offered the trials… so there's no rush we are in a war zone."_

" _Still it's troubling don't you think?" he asked as the doors opened and some senators walked in. Anakin took that moment to make his leave._

"Do you even want to be on the council?" Ahsoka asked when he finished.

"I always wanted to… less so when…" he didn't speak of it, when she left, when he tried to find her, when he took a turn for the worse, words that died on his tongue.

"But now?" she pried softly as she nuzzled softly against him willing him to calm from the tailspin his mind was going into.

"I want to more than ever…" he paused "Not until you're ready, I don't want you to have to be alone in battles…" his voice was low partly because he didn't want anyone to overhear besides her, and partly because of the gentle feather light kisses she was leaving on his neck, that was his Ahsoka, his Ahsoka when she wasn't hyped up on adrenaline and blood lust, his Ahsoka how he knew her.

"I wouldn't be the one to stand in your way… I'd hate myself for it… if it's offered for you to take the trials you take those damn trials…" she pulled back and looked at him, her light blue orbs almost matching his own. He chuckled lightly at her words.

"You've grown… so much since I met you… so much since you left…" his hand snaked up her back and to the base of her skull resting at the place where her rear Lekku attached.

"I hope that's a good thing…" her voice turned timid and her eyes drifted down Anakin scoffed and kissed her gently.

"It's a great thing…" he whispered softly and proceeded to hold her there for a while.

"I won't leave you…" he spoke after a long while of silence "Not until you push me away…" he was almost stunned by the pained expression that crossed her features

"I can't… I can't push you away again…" her voice was broken and he watched as her bottom lip quivered as she continued to speak. "I severed my attachment with you once before… it was like feeling you die…a part of me along with it," her voice sounded as though she was on the verge of tears and soon her eyes were in fact welling up with them. "I can't… I won't…" she changed her mind. "Ever, do that again…" she clenched her eyes shut willing to keep her emotions in check.

"Ahsoka…" his voice was stunned and so soft it came out like a breathless whisper. "Gods Ahsoka…" he pulled her close to his chest hating the shudder that ripped through her body, he just wanted to take it all away but he didn't know if he could ever fully take it all away. "I…" he chewed the inside of his cheek. "I won't leave you…" he settled for saying that instead. "I don't think I can… I don't think I'd survive it…" he took in a deep breath and buried his face into her shoulder and neck inhaling her scent deeply, letting it calm him.

"Well this is an adorable sight to see…" They both looked up, Ahsoka having to turn in Anakin's grasp, to see the senator with a gentle smile on her face. "It's exactly what I needed after meetings over military occupations, thank you." She meant it. Ahsoka blushed deeply and tried to detach herself from Anakin but he wouldn't let her.

"You can trust her…" he whispered softly and she swallowed before relaxing again. Padmé sat with the two telling them about her day and they offered some advice where they could.

The trio ate and then retired for the evening, Anakin falling asleep in his own bed quickly though missing the, now familiar, weight at his side.

It was the middle of the night when he woke up with a start his breathing coming out as heavy pants and sweat clinging to his skin. He felt as though he was being suffocated and threw off the tunic that was clinging to his skin before standing up. He saw her dying, crying, begging and pleading with him to stop, begging him to not do whatever it was that he was doing. There was force lighting, hitting her and her strangled cries ripping from her throat. He opened the door of his rooms and walked the short distance to her own, not wanting to wake her if she was sleeping, he opened the door and entered it relieve to see her there and peacefully sleeping. He swallowed still willing his mind to forget the strange nightmare when he climbed in next to her watching as she shifted and woke up, groggy blue eyes meeting his panic set ones.

"Anakin… what's wrong?" her voice was laden with sleep as she opened her arms and he gladly moved into her gentle embrace.

"Just a bad dream…" he whispered and soon, in her comforting warmth, he fell back asleep

 **[A/n: Alright so I just finished this a day or two after the Ahsoka Tano Tales panel and I think my friend (the one with the Ahsoka rp tumblr) is writing a drabble based off of some of what happened, I think she will post it on her blog and I will defiantly post it here. I also might include some aspects of it in this story… but oh god so many feels]**


	13. Confessions

**Chapter Thirteen Confessions**

 **[A/n: alright I mean the title gives some stuff away I think. But the more feels the better right?]**

Their week passed rather quietly, they accompanied Padmé to some of her meetings, and it was their last night before they'd return to the temple, the battles, and the war. Ahsoka was with Padmé in her rooms as the senator tried to find something the Jedi could wear for their days plans, they talked.

"What does it feel like when you're in love…" her voice was barely a whisper and Padmé stopped what she had been doing to look at the other.

"Well… it feels like the best and worst thing in the universe all at the same time, you feel so connected to this person and you just want to do everything in your power to keep them from feeling any kind of pain…" she paused "You love everything about them, the good things and bad things, strengths and weaknesses… when you're in love you don't choose what you love about the person it has to be everything…"

"Does it make you feel strong?" she asked looking at the ground

"Yes, you feel this need to be strong for the other in case they might not feel as such. You just feel like you are stronger with them then apart from them. You feel whole when you're with them and miss them when you're not… as though a part of you is missing." Padmé went on as Ahsoka lay back on her bed with a heavy stressed laden sigh.

"Attachment is forbidden…" she sounded tortured as she whispered it and Padmé sat next to the girl. The senator shook her head letting out an exasperated chuckle causing the other to look at her.

"Someone else said something very similar not too long ago…" she looked at her. "Are you in love Ahsoka?" she asked to which the girl nodded covering her eyes with her arm. "With whom?" she gently laid next to the other.

"Anakin…" her voice sounded so terrified that Padmé didn't think twice when she gently held the other to her chest.

"I thought so… you wouldn't have returned had anyone else asked…" Ahsoka nodded as her face was buried in her shoulder. "You're allowed to tell him…"

"But it's not allowed…" she whispered

"Ahsoka Tano, even Obi-wan was deeply in love with someone… did he turn to the dark side? No." she answered her tone absolute and Ahsoka offered a sheepish smile. "I know that he loves you… do you understand how much of a wreck he was when you left? I understand why you did it and I would have easily done the same and not have come back no matter what was happening." She went on

"I didn't mean to cause him so much pain…"

"I know you didn't Ahsoka, but he couldn't get past you leaving to analyze why you did so in the first place. When you left he just kept talking about Mortis, mentioned it again while you were in the bacta tank…" she paused "I don't know what that means or what happened but something there shook him up… Ahsoka you are one of the strongest people I know… in many ways you're far stronger than Anakin… I know you can love and be loved and not fall to the dark side." The other's voice was soft.

"Mortis was a place where the force lived… there was the Son who was the dark side the Daughter who was the light side and the Father who kept the balance… I don't remember a lot of what happened… I remember waking up and Anakin was freaking out… but he never told me why…" she shrugged softly. "Is that how you feel with Clovis? Strong and whole?" she asked softly and the other nodded

"Very much so," the pair talked for another several minutes before going back on their adventure of finding clothing. She finally found a bathing suit Ahsoka could wear, so the three of them could relax at the lake.

"I don't know…" she commented looking at herself in the black bikini the top had crisscross strapping across the front between the cups and the bottoms were held together with tied strings.

"You look good!" the senator replied and Ahsoka relented her fighting and threw on a cover up.

"You think?" she asked softly to which the senator nodded happily in return

"Very much so, didn't you wear things like this on Shili?" Padmé asked and Ahsoka shrugged

"Only when hunting… and even then just because it was easier…"

"Well you're not hunting, you're having a relaxing last day and night, today we are going to the lake and tonight I'm showing you the capitol since you've never seen it." They started walking out of the house and down the path to the lake front and its gentle sand covered beach.

"I hate sand…" Anakin grumbled coming up behind them

"I'm sure it hates you too…" Ahsoka jested to which the senator snorted.

"We will just have to see how you like it…" he grumbled however, after a few hours it seemed to backfire on him as Ahsoka didn't mind sitting on the sand, or the towel, or being in the water at all.

Anakin however, did enjoy watching her happily run around in the bikini, and she even joined a small group of children on the beach to help them make a sand castle. Padmé the majority of the time spent it sun bathing on a towel or asleep. Anakin, feeling far too hot, went into the water and Ahsoka soon joined him, he couldn't touch her, or hold her against him how he wanted to, more so with what little she was wearing. There were far too many people around, too many eyes to watch and mouths to whisper. They did however swim around, Anakin had learned once he came to the temple under Obi-wan's semi careful eye.

"Wanna race?" she asked with mirth filled eyes and he smirked

"No using the force… to the rock over there and back…" he said pointing to one several hundred meters away. She smirked, splashed water at him and started off. He spat out the lake water and soon started off after her. It was clear she might be a stronger swimmer than he was however; he was taller and had more muscles to his build. He did end up beating her but only just they held onto the rock out of breath until they climbed up onto it. The pair laid out on the warm surface letting their breathing calm laughing when they looked at one another. They chatted about nothing, played silly games and stayed on that rock until Padmé called them back. To Anakin it was perfect, he didn't feel the tension of the war, the fear of having her harmed or gone from his life forever.

They left the lake and returned to the house before getting ready for an evening in the capitol. Ahsoka had never seen it so Padmé was more than eager to show her. The senator dressed the Jedi in a deep blue dress. It had a lace overlay with a sleeveless bodice and swooping neckline.

When the three met up again Anakin looked at her with a stunned expression, she looked so different… he took a moment to spin her around gently before holding her against his chest.

"Stunning…" his voice was nothing more than a whisper. He himself was wearing a button down and slacks, casual but still away from their Jedi robes. Of course, there wasn't a place to put a light saber except in R2. The trio made the short trek to the capitol city and spent the evening walking around the many shops and districts of the downtown area before stopping at a restaurant to eat.

As they looked over the menu and had their drink orders taken, Ahsoka taking the rare chance to have something alcoholic, the chef came out. Apparently having the Naboo Senator and two Jedi Knights was a big deal and he assured Ahsoka that everything could easily be changed into something she could eat.

They continued to chat and then eat before going and walking around Ahsoka had a slight buzz and it aided her being relaxed and less guarded in her actions of affection. They returned to the house and had some dessert including some wine. Anakin walked around with her outside on the grass as they walked around barefoot. He enjoyed this, utterly at peace with everything, with the war that was so far away.

"Ahsoka, I want to talk to you about something…" he started sitting down on a bench motioning to the spot next to him to which Ahsoka sat down happily next to him.

"What is it?" she asked softly leaning her head against his shoulder looking at the stars above them, tomorrow they'd be on a battle field and she wouldn't get the chance to look at them like this for a while. She felt him take in several deep breaths as his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I'm glad you're ok… more than glad I'm relieved and ecstatic…" he started and she looked at him smiling softly, "I hate seeing you hurt Ahsoka… in any way… I just feel like I failed you…" Ahsoka turned so she was facing his side on the bench.

"It's my fault I wasn't paying enough attention on where I was… I was looking for you." She admitted looking down and picking at a thread on her dress.

"Ahsoka…" he chocked out, pulling her close against his chest relishing as her arms snaked around him, "I'll always be right by you… I'll always be close just please don't get yourself killed…" he laughed lightly, "I don't know what I'd do if you died…" his voice was soft

"I promise not to die any time soon if you do?" she offered and he nodded.

"That isn't what I wanted to talk to you about though…" he went on "I've known it for a while… but only recently admitted it to myself that I love you." His voice dropped to just barely a whisper but to Ahsoka it felt as though he screamed right in her Montrals. She pulled back slightly looking at him his eyes were fighting back emotions and she realized her were as well. She kissed him deeply before pulling back slightly, just enough to whisper into the night

"I love you too…" it was enough and he pulled her back into a kiss, there was no lust in their actions just love as they stayed like that for many moments before she tucked her face against his neck.

"What happened on Mortis…? Padmé didn't know she said you mentioned it and you never told me…" she whispered. Anakin took in a long shaken breath before he started to tell her.

"You were kidnapped by the Son, I don't know what he did or what happened but when I saw you again… you were…" he paused "Opposite, your eyes were yellow and your force signature was just dark… you didn't even fight the same, you said you hated it when I called you snips…" he paused "You don't hate it do you?" he asked and she shook her head where is was still tucked under his chin.

"Obi-wan has this crazy sword thing… you gave it to the Son, which wasn't like you, and then he just tapped your forehead and you were gone…" she pulled back to look at him

"What do you mean gone?" she asked watching his face twist in pain.

"You were dead… you weren't breathing, your heart wasn't beating and you were gone from the force… Ahsoka he killed you…" he bit back a sob and forced down any tears.

"But… I'm alive now… I hope…" she tried to laugh but it sounded far too scared.

"Daughter revived you, she put the last of her life in you…" his voice was low. "You woke up… I'm glad you don't actually remember it… I just don't ever want to feel that again… you were gone…" he kept saying it again and again as she shushed him quietly

"Well I'm not gone now, I'm here, you're stuck with me Skyguy…" she whispered in his ear and he laughed kissing her again. They stayed outside for a while before returning to the house and falling asleep in one another's arms.

 **[a/n: there we have it, I decided that I am going to try and do weekly updates… so every like Sunday there will be a new chapter… how does that sound? As always please review!]**


	14. Growing Older

**Chapter fourteen Growing Older**

 **[A/n: Alright chapter 14 here we go, I started writing this on my phone so if the beginning is pretty crap that's why sorry.]**

They returned to Curoscant and started back on some battles that took their toll on the entire 501st not just the Jedi, and now Ahsoka was putting together the last of her new attire, she was tired of her lekku feeling too heavy and long in her dress. She felt off constantly having to adjust things.

She was now wearing dark army green pants with brown on them from the knees down. She had on a blue vest like top and had on armored gauntlets, armored boots, and kept her same sabers though she debated making a new one. She added a pair of binoculars she might have originally borrowed from the clones.

She spent some time designing and making sure that everything fit before she went through and started changing everything. She kept her akul teeth on while she still figured out something new to wear. Anakin liked them, having seen one of the beasts first hand it was something that reminded him she was strong, had been for a long time. They also grew closer, both emotionally and physically though they hadn't mated yet. Anakin hated the idea of it being on a ship, seemed far too meaningless knowing what it would mean to Ahsoka.

They continued on their battles for several months without major incident and the longer it went the more on edge everyone seemed. They were all waiting for the big thing to take them down a peg.

For both Anakin and Ahsoka the long drawn out battles and little rest meant something they both refused to actually talk about with one another, nightmares. As they had to sleep in shifts to keep watch over camp they were rarely finding the comfort of one another during this planetary take-back in the outer rim.

Now, they were fighting, where they should be, side by side, blue and green blurs of light working together in sync. This battle was winding down, they were wiling the droid army falling back and they continued their advance. When the 501st arrived at a long since evacuated city, they used the common buildings to their advantage, Anakin and Ahsoka going several hundred paces ahead of the troops to scout and take out more of the droids before they in turn took out the troops.

Anakin was a few steps ahead of Ahsoka when he heard the all too familiar beeping of bombs, in their haste they hadn't checked and now his eyes were dead set on her form as she turned and looked at him. Anakin used the force and pushed her into a nearby building to try and shield her as they went off, the last thing he heard was a panicked voice screaming his name before a deafening ring in his ears and then, silence.

Ahsoka coughed as the dust around her settled, her head was throbbing, and her Montrals picking up too many sounds. She righted herself standing slowly though she didn't notice anything that a night of rest wouldn't fix. Her mind slowly caught up with her present state and she started looking around panicking, he wasn't there, he wasn't next to her, her breathing became quick shallow pants as her fear picked up.

"Anakin…" her own voice sounded like a scream when it was only a whisper. "Anakin…" she repeated using the force and moving the rubble blocking her path. Her blue orbs were darting as her mind slowly started to replay the last moments before the blast. He heard it first, he pushed her in here, he… she darted out into the open no longer caring about the droids. He wasn't next to her… she started searching her mouth becoming dryer than Tatooine. She reached out with the force hoping for the familiar push back that was so comforting but none came, she started running back to where he had been, where she had last spotted him.

Ahsoka lifting up some rubble, found him and she let out a terrified sheik. Her eyes welled up with tears and she let out a scared whimper as she pulled him away from the blast zone. She pressed her Lekku to his chest; his heart beat soft reverberating back at her allowed her to let out a breath she hadn't known to have been holding.

"Anakin…" her voice cracked, he wasn't breathing, and this time she shook him gently "Anakin…" her tone had more urgency in it. Nothing. "Anakin!" her whimper felt too loud in her own Montrals. Blurry eyes stared at the comlink as she numbly punched at it.

" _Rex,"_

"Anakin's hurt…" she wasn't even sure if he heard her with the chocked sob that tore from her throat. "I-I need you…" she could hear emergency orders in the background and the sound of feet pounding on earth but nothing else as she tried pushing at him again with the force. It felt like hours before Rex arrived though it was probably a few moments. His presence caused her to jump the tears spilling freely from her face.

"Commander…" he started but she was just looking at him with fear set eyes, her hands shaking where they clutched at the General. "Ahsoka…" he said and she seemed to snap back to the present.

"Wh-what do I do…" she stuttered breathless and Rex knelt on the other side

"You start mouth to mouth while I do chest compressions, the medic team is on their way…" he assured her though he was shocked to see her this upset, he'd never seen her in such a state. She numbly nodded and started her entire form jumping at the all too familiar crack of cartilage when Rex started CPR, it wasn't bone, it was his sternum but it made her eyes clench shut and her muscles tense. She continued her own actions until she could feel his breaths start to sputter under her form.

"Anakin…" her voice sounded so broken and Rex looked at her, his commander, petrified at the very thought the General was gone, he faltered under the helmet.

"S-snips…" his tone was caring his voice soft and hoarse "I'm alright…" he tried to assure her as he slowly started to slip back into unconsciousness. Anakin could barely hear her begging him to stay away he wanted to but everything was too heavy, his head was too clouded and finally, he couldn't hear her pleas any longer.

Ahsoka was in a daze as the medic team arrived and took him away she was following close by his side yet; she couldn't remember how she had gotten back on the Resolute. Ahsoka paced outside the medical hall, they weren't allowing her back into the actual wing which did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Commander…" Rex started but it did nothing as he watched her pace back and forth across the small pace her hands shaking and settling on scratching at her skin. Rex stood in front of her path and placed his hands on her shoulders which forced her into the present moment with a start.

"R-Rex…" she whimpered out her eyes looking towards the locked set of doors again.

"He's going to be fine commander…" he paused "Ahsoka…" her name felt strange "General Skywalker will be fine…" he assured her and was almost startled when she looked at him openly crying her entire body shaking, out of what he wasn't sure.

"Wh-what if…" he shushed her thoughts and tried to get her to sit yet she was firmly rooted in her place. He watched her trying to calm her down though it didn't work. Ahsoka wasn't looking at him yet she was mumbling various things in a mix of basic and Togruti which just resulted in Rex not understanding anything she was saying.

Obi-wan got the news and rushed over to the system, when he entered he could already feel Ahsoka's panic through the force and all but ran to the medical wing. Seeing the two Obi-wan approached slowly, Ahsoka wasn't in the same mindset that much was clear to him, yet, he'd never seen her so distraught.

"Ahsoka…" his voice was gentle and he quietly requested that Rex get a light sedative, it was more than apparent that she wouldn't be calming down on her own. Pained blue orbs focused on him and he shushed her gently in Togruti as she started babbling things he couldn't make out.

"Anakin is going to be fine, he would hate himself to know he had caused so much pain…" he saw in the distance that rex had returned with the syringe to which he grabbed with the force.

" _ **It's too real… like my nightmares…"**_ her voice was cracking but it stopped Obi-wan from sedating her for the moment.

" _ **Like your nightmares…"**_ he replied back in Togruti, no sense of anyone else really knowing. When she nodded he looked towards where Anakin was. _**"Ahsoka, they are only nightmares, I promise you nothing will happen…"**_

" _ **What if they do…"**_ she asked and he tried assuring her it wouldn't to little avail so he gently jabbed the needle into her arm watching her barley even register its prick before her eyes became heavy and slowly closed, he caught her as her form became limp. Obi-wan gently scooped the girl up in his arms relishing at how calm she looked now.

"I've never seen her so upset…" Rex noted as they placed her in a medical room

"Neither have I, I believe the war is taking a toll on her as it is on all of us." Obi-wan noted and they left the girl to rest.

When Ahsoka woke up again her eyes adjusted to the all too bright room she was in, it wasn't where she had last been was the first thing that came to mind. She shot up in the medical bed only to have a gentle hand pushing her back down again, their words sounding off as though she were underwater. Her mind still lagging from the effects of the drugs making their way from her system was evident in the slow reaction time.

"Ahsoka, can you hear me?" the voice asked again and she nodded slowly Padmé coming into focus. She looked around the room, slowly this time, but he wasn't there and the panic started to ebb its way back into her.

"An-Anakin…" her voice sounded hoarse to her own Montrals and judging by Padmé handing her some water to drink, it was to her as well. She clutched the small glass in her hands noticing an IV in her arm and as she followed the clear tube she was fluids slowly dripping into her system.

"After Obi-wan sedated you the doctors said you were dehydrated and had a mild concussion, nothing too serious, but they gave you something for the pain and swelling and have just been giving supportive fluids for the last several hours." Padmé explained softly and urged her again to drink the water, which she did relishing in its coldness down her throat.

"Anakin…" she repeated as Padmé took the glass, she wasn't talking about Anakin… her mind started reeling of everything that could be wrong

"He's fine, he's in a bacta tank for the next few days, after that he will be good as new." The senator paused "Obi-wan asked if I'd take you back to my apartment, it's close to the hospital but he didn't like the idea of you sitting alone either here or in the temple…" her voice trailed off. "You gave everyone quite the scare…" Padmé added softly gently squeezing her hand

"He wasn't breathing… I thought…" she let out a whimper and Padmé shushed her gently.

"He's fine, survived worse we both know that." She assured her and Ahsoka still groggy from the medication only nodded.

"Will you be fine on your own for a bit? I can go back to the temple and grab whatever you need for the next few days…" she offered and Ahsoka nodded meekly motioning for her pack which was handed to her and Ahsoka fished out the keycard so Padmé could get into their chambers. The senator nodded and gave Ahsoka a few gentle pumps of medication relishing as she fell back into a peaceful sleeping state before she left.

Padmé made her way through the temple, no one really questioned her being there, most had probably heard of the battle and how each had gotten hurt, not many needed to know that Ahsoka had a panic attack, that it was too close to some nightmares, and that she was still on that boarder lining state. Plo Koon approached her as she approached the guarded section of the temple, there were places where non Jedi were not allowed unless it was an emergency and even as Padmé explained to the temple guards they did not let her pass.

"It is alright." His voice was deep and calming as the pair of guards looked at him. "I will be sure to escort Senator Amidala to and from the quarters without incident." He assured them and they allowed the senator to pass with a Jedi guide.

"Thank you Master Plo." She bowed gently as they started the walk to Anakin and Ahsoka's shared chambers, traditionally this would only have been for masters and their Padawans but even after Ahsoka's knighting they stayed in the same rooms.

"You're very welcome, how is Lil' Soka?" he asked and she let out a soft sigh

"She was sleeping when I left her, I'm guessing Obi-wan told you…" to which the other Jedi nodded. "He's worried she might have shell shock, he wants one of the clone doctors to come talk to her but I don't think Ahsoka or Anakin for that matter would like the idea very much…"

"I think Lil' Soka may just have it, but Skywalker may too," he paused "I think if we were all talked to by the clone doctors they would find us to all have some degree of the illness more so in those two, they fight harder and longer than most other pairs of Jedi." Plo Koon explained "They are almost unstoppable but when one is hurt the other is always very worried…"

"You've known Ahsoka her whole life haven't you?" Padmé asked remembering Anakin mentioning it.

"Yes, I found Lil' Soka on Shili, she thought I was scary and bit me a few times…" his chuckle was deep and almost soothing. "Her tribe had me do a guardian passing, I had told the council that when she was brought here and Shaak Ti defended the action, though it was noted that I would not be a suitable choice for her Master." He paused "I have watched her grow and change, I have watched her become stronger than anyone in her class, and more determined than any clone." He smiled beneath the mask as they came to the door of the Jedi's shared quarters. Padmé hovered the key card over its lock and soon the door hissed open as the pair stepped inside

"She is one of the strongest Jedi I've met." Padmé noted and flipped on the lights looking around at the cleaned room, which was probably, Ahsoka's doing. She knew Jedi didn't have many physical possessions and this was magnified by the almost scary symmetry of the room. On either side was a bed in its compartment, underneath and around it storage for clothing she assumed, off to one side was a refresher and the other a small kitchenette. Padmé knew the pair had been off world for a few months so she started going through and grabbing various items for Ahsoka noticing a tunic of Anakin's in her closet, judging by its size, and smiled softly putting it in the bag as well. She grabbed a few things from the refresher and deemed the bag packed enough to last the time Anakin would be in the bacta tank. She went through the quarters one last time before she and Plo Koon made their exit and soon she was back on her way to the hospital.

Ahsoka was flipping through the holo-set in her room a gentle wave of her finger changing the stations instead of using the actual remote. Most of the channels were just updates on battles others were fighting and silly things she didn't really care about. With a heavy sigh she simply shut the thing off and debated walking around, she wasn't supposed to but how hard could it really be to sneak past a nurse's station? She looked as the IV and sighed, harder with that thing she noted. She was plotting another escape when the door hissed open and revealed Padmé and a nurse walking into the room so she tried to school her features into not looking like she was making battle plans in her head.

"Ahsoka, the doctor is getting your discharge papers now, after that we will leave but I thought you'd want to see Anakin before you left…" Ahsoka tried not to look too excited and nervous at the thought but judging by Padmé's gentle laugh at her almost jumping from her bed, she had.

"He's going to be ok right?" she asked mostly looking at the nurse who gave her a gentle nod. They walked with Ahsoka down a few halls, the nurse unhooking the fluids and putting a bandage over the entrance of the needle. She relished in feeling free from the drugs in her system though she'd be the last to admit it was the most sleep she'd gotten in a while.

They arrived at Anakin's room and Ahsoka was the first to walk in her eyes widening as she saw him. His mechanical arm was detached and sitting on a table beside the tank, his torso bare, covered by a pair of white shorts. She walked up to the glass of the tank looking him over; she noticed the bruising healing on his chest from Rex's CPR and cringed softly at it. Ahsoka spotted his saber and picked it up loving its weight in her hands. She noticed some damage and decided to bring it with. Soon they left and Ahsoka was guided into Padmé and Clovis' apartment Padmé started a bath for the young Jedi to get into while she informed her husband of their house guest, he in turn assured her that food will be brought.

Ahsoka felt her body relaxing as she soaked in the water, it smelled nice, Padmé added various oils, salts, and bubbles to its water to aid in the Togruta's recovery. Her head was clearing and she reached out for Anakin's saber looking it over in her hands and tried to isolate the damaged components. She decided best to leave it for out of the bath and slowly she put it back, lifted herself from the now cooling water, and toweled herself off. She rummaged through the bag Padmé packed changing her undergarments and was about to put on her usual sleeping clothes when she spotted Anakin's tunic her hands gripped the fabric bringing it up to her face relishing in his familiar scent. Ahsoka decided to slip it on looking at herself in the mirror as it ended mid-thigh on her before walking out into the main living space of Padmé's home.

 **[a/n: alright I'm splitting his part into two chapters cause I have a list of things I want to happen but this one is already 3k+ words so I thought it'd be good to continue like next week.]**


	15. Simple Things

**Chapter Fifteen Simple Things**

 **[A/n: this picks up right after the last chapter, I hope you like it, as always reviews are welcomed and helpful]**

"Feeling better?" Padmé asked as she saw Ahsoka shuffle out of the guest room's bathroom.

"Much thank you…" she sounded tired as she spoke and Padmé lead Ahsoka to one of the couches making a small nest of blankets and pillows for her to curl up around while she ate and relaxed.

"I thought it would help, the doctor told me to have you take it easy for a little while and tonight I don't want you to do anything so either tell Clovis or I if you need anything." She instructed and Ahsoka in turn nodded, her head still feeling heavy from the medications.

Clovis arrived not long after and brought her some food to which she thanked him and started eating she had to push Anakin's tunic sleeves out of the way every now and again but she refused to change, made her relax a bit. The trio ate in relative silence while the news played in the background Clovis, who wasn't all that close to Ahsoka took various chances to spike up casual conversation with the young Jedi who attempted to answer as best she could, given her compromised mind.

"Do you think at this point that talks of peace are impossible?" he asked and Ahsoka shrugged

"I'm not sure anymore, I was at the first meeting which seemed to go well until Senator Bonteri showed up and almost got himself killed… I don't actually know how it went after that since I was kidnapped by deathwatch." She rolled her eyes and Padmé giggled

"You missed very little, it pretty much all went to hell after that." She informed the other. Conversations continued for a few more hours as they finished eating dinner and dessert. Ahsoka was content to listen to the couple chat about various things while she curled up happily in her pile of blankets. She got up and grabbed her sabers and Anakin's remaking her nest on the floor of the living room before tucking herself into it.

"Alright I have to ask, what are you doing?" Clovis questioned moving to sit near her. Ahsoka motioned for him to lie down to which he did and levitated Anakin's lightsaber.

"It's damaged… to what extent I'm not sure but it's not turning on smoothly…" she noted confirming the point by pressing the power button and only getting a sputtering blue blade then nothing in return. She used the force and slowly started working at it to have it separate into its many pieces.

"So you're trying to see why?" he asked

"Yes, it could be as simple as a crack in the crystal holder or as complex as a bomb waiting to go off." She explained and they watched as she smoothly separated the saber turning over each component in her fingers before putting it back in its place.

"They can explode?" he asked and she giggled

"I've watched it happen, took some younglings to get crystals, got captured by pirates, youngling did it on purpose, saber was toast, crystal was fine." She laughed and got to the housing and gently put the rest of the saber back together. "What do you know… Skyguy made a custom holder… I'm not surprised." She turned it over in her hands and let out a sigh

"So will it turn into a bomb?" he asked as she handed it to him to look at and she shook her head

"I don't believe so though when it comes to Anakin and lightsabers anything is possible..." she smirked "One time he tried to punish me with a long meditation session, I hid his saber in one of the clone's private quarters and watched as Obi-wan got mad at him." She snickered and Padmé laughed

"I'm not surprised you did that at all… of course he's always losing that thing anyway." She sighed softly.

"He started to learn why it would happen pretty quickly… needless to say I meditate when I want to." She was handed back the crystal holder and with a few easy motions put it back where it went. She then did the same to her own finding the familiar motions calming Clovis and Padmé asked questions here and there while she cleaned a few parts and adjusted some others. It was a gentle evening for them all.

Hours passed and Ahsoka was asleep in her floor nest and upon Padmé's request Ahsoka was carried by Clovis into the guest room. Padmé tucked the young woman in and shut the door over gently. She and Clovis readied themselves for bed.

"So what's their story?" Clovis asked as Padmé slipped into bed next to him while he was catching up on the latest news, Anakin was on there as they talked about the most recent battle. She looked at what he was reading and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to." She settled on and he raised a brow at her as she herself began to read a few things.

"Padmé, she left the order… I was here that night don't you recall… she left the Jedi order… I've never seen Anakin so upset…"

"Neither have I… perhaps when his mother passed but that was something else…" she agreed

"So then she just comes back?" he asked astonished "Look Anakin might be some chosen one… but he's not that good…" he jested lightly

"He was serving out a mission on Shili and found her… she had some conditions for leaving…" she stated easily not telling her husband that by Shili's tribal standard Anakin had married and mated Ahsoka.

"Like?" he pushed and she schooled her emotions as she read though was hardly paying attention to the text on the screen.

"Like, not having to fight alone… Anakin was thinking she could have shell shock… though now Obi-wan is starting to think it as well I guess when Anakin got hurt she had a panic attack, mentioned nightmares…" she shrugged looking at her husband.

"So they are close then?" he questioned

"As close as any other Master and Apprentice would be expected to be." She replied smoothly.

"It's apparent that you won't be telling me anything." He sighed almost sounding disappointed

"There's nothing to tell."

"If you say so…" he relented before returning to his reading for some time until they both settled in to sleep.

When morning came they all awoke on at their own accord Ahsoka sleeping well as she drugs left her system. She got dressed and gave her report to the council before spending a few hours in the hospital sitting next to the bacta tank until she returned to the Senators' apartment. Ahsoka had picked up a crystal holder from the temple and repaired Anakin's saber she didn't see a need for him to go through the trouble of making one right after being in a bacta tank though he didn't need to rebalance himself after the way she did.

Ahsoka because of her Montrals and Lekku would always need a few days or down time after being in a bacta tank or under water for a long period of time. Her Montrals got used to the pressure and adjusted to keep her balanced and aid her hearing so after, they had to adjust back.

The following day Anakin was taken out of the bacta tank and awoke slowly in the hospital bed to see Obi-wan sitting there vigil.

"Hello Master, how long was I out?" he asked and Obi-wan laughed lightly

"A few days, I sent Ahsoka to stay with Padmé so she wouldn't continue to fret so much…" he sounded concerned "What is it that's happening between you both?" he asked with narrowing eyes

"Nothing, I'm not sure-"

"Anakin please save it… I need to know." His voice was firm. "I've not seen her that scared before." He added leaving Anakin to only guess at what had happened.

"Nothing has happened. Not in the way you're thinking…"

"Anakin, she was your Padawan… do you understand how that looks?"

"I got her back didn't I? She's not my Padawan she's a Knight, I'm a knight… we are the same rank." He defended,

"If the council found out…" he shook his head "One day Anakin I'm not going to keep all of your dark secrets." He sighed heavily and got on his com to let Ahsoka know he was awake.

"I know… but until then thank you…" he offered a half smile

"If you do chose to mate with her I'd be wary of Master Ti, she has quite a temper and well you've seen Ahsoka when she's looking for blood…" Obi-wan's smile grew as Anakin's face paled.

"She wouldn't actually… hurt me right?"

"She may verbally rip you to shreds… possibly Master Plo as well…" he laughed lightly and Anakin sighed

"Well it hasn't happened yet and I don't even know if it will, we are fighting in a war…"

Not too long after Ahsoka appeared with Padmé and even as his former Padawan chastised him for being stupid and that he could have gotten himself killed she curled up next to him Anakin shushed her softly as she easily drifted off into sleep. When she woke next they were left alone and she told him about her fixing his sabers. That night he was discharged and they returned to the temple before they'd be called out on their next mission.

 **[A/n: Shorter than the last one trying to think of what to happen next… have a few ideas.]**


End file.
